Les méandres du coeur
by iloveharlock
Summary: Privé de son fils, Alguérande a fui une réalité qui ne lui a apporté que tourments et bien trop peu de bonheurs trop vite arrachés. Les siens vont néanmoins tout entreprendre pour le ramener. Seul Alveyron le peut vraiment, mais ses deux ans sont bien fragiles pour forcer le destin.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius Zéro, Clio, Toshiro, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

- Alveyron a hurlé, s'est débattu, a protesté, mais il a bien dû se laisser emmener par sa maman… Bien qu'il n'ait que deux ans, ce petit savait que sa place était auprès de son père !

- Tout comme Alhannis, à l'époque, murmura Albator après les propos de la Médecin-Cheffe du _Pharaon_. Nous étions fusionnels, nous respirions à l'unisson, il ressentait mes peurs et mes bonheurs. Il est demeuré si proche de moi, mais avec ses sensations d'adultes – il n'y a que Pouchy qui ait gardé avec les années cette sensibilité envers les siens… Je le croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'Algie s'effondre, détruit, pas par une entité surnaturelle mais par celle qui demeurera toujours la femme de sa vie – il n'en a guère connu d'autre, n'en déplaise à cette Amarance qui semble bien proche de lui… Comment va mon enfant ?

- J'ai diagnostiqué un profond coma. J'ai déjà tenté de l'en sortir, mais il ne réagit pas… Je crois qu'il ne le veut pas… Je me trompe, capitaine Albator ?

- Malheureusement non… Alguérande a été un martyr, toute sa vie. Je ne lui ai offert que bien peu de bonheur, après que les Carsinoés soient éradiquées. Il a eu si peu de temps, et tant d'espoirs ! Il n'a plus rien, cette vie sans son fils ne l'intéresse plus, il s'en va, sombre, et rien ni personne ne le retiendra…

- Mais vous êtes son père !

- Algie est un accident, une volonté de sa mère… Je n'ai pas su, il m'a haï pour l'avoir abattue devant ses yeux de garçonnet… Je l'ai recueilli à l'aube d'une guerre courte mais qui a fait tant de ravages… On lui a pris son enfance, son adolescence, son corps, mais il a combattu au prix de toutes les souffrances… Son cœur le guidait vers les êtres biologiques, les animaux, mais il a opté pour la carrière Militaire… Il a fait de son mieux… Et il vient de tout perdre… On lui a arraché le cœur et l'âme… Il ne pourra jamais s'en remettre. Je dois partir !

- Mais Alguérande a besoin de vous !

- Je vais voir Pouchy, il est le seul ! A bientôt, Dr Dox !

- Revenez vite, capitaine, car votre fils ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

- Je dois d'abord rendre une certaine visite…

* * *

Son œil noyé de larmes, sa voix sans doute mal assurée, le grand Pirate balafré se racla la gorge afin de garder un maximum de contenance, et de pouvoir plaider pour son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Amarance, est-ce que vous pouvez… ?

- J'apprends et je copie. Je ne suis pas « action » au sens pur.

- Mais, vous aimez Alguérande ?

- Lui et moi nous sommes trouvés, par hasard, les coïncidences de ces combats à part entière. Oui, nous nous aimons, mais il n'a que son petit garçon en tête et dans le cœur. Je ne peux l'aider à le retrouver.

- Et… ramener Algie ?

Amarance se pencha sur le jeune homme que les machines gardaient en vie, embrassant son front glacé et prenant entre les siennes les doigts inertes.

- Il est parti, de son plein gré, capitaine. Il souffre beaucoup trop, cet univers le révulse, lui cause bien trop de mal… Il s'en va !

- Je le retiendrai, même si je dois le faire contre son gré !

De ses longs doigts fins, Clio essuya les larmes ruisselant sur la joue de son ami de toujours.

- Et toi, tu ne peux me rassurer, comprit-il.

- Alguérande a été foudroyé par l'annonce de Madaryne, et il s'est laissé couler. Il erre, il n'a aucune raison de revenir ! Quelque part, il est en paix, sans plus aucun des tourments de toute sa jeune vie !

- Clio, il n'a que vingt-deux ans !

- Et il a le cœur brisé, l'âme anéantie… Dans ces cas, l'âge importe peu… Il a lâché, Albator, il l'a décidé – il te faut l'accepter.

- Ni maintenant ni jamais. Je pense qu'aucun de ceux de ma lignée ne s'est jamais résigné ! Mon père est mort – affamé, désespéré, ruiné, mais se battant pour ses petits-enfants – c'en est assez d'une fin inacceptable et imméritée pour l'un de nous. Et je me battrai pour mes enfants, tous, si je le peux ! Clio ?

- Amarance ? fit alors la Jurassienne à l'adresse de la jeune femme entrée dans l'appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai déjà répondu à ce sujet au capitaine. J'analyse et je renvoie, des attaques, se désola l'informaticienne aux prunelles violettes. Je suis d'un monde Mortel et de celui du surnaturel. Mais on pourrait me considérer comme une observatrice plus que comme une personne d'action… Alguérande et moi, nous nous sommes aimés, il est merveilleux, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas à moi… Je peux juste être auprès de lui dans ses épreuves actuelles. Je le ferai, de tout mon cœur… Mais…

- Mais… ? aboyèrent d'une voix Albator, Khell et Leyne !

- Mais c'est lui qui décide… Et il ne voudra jamais revenir dans un monde où il n'aura pas le petit Alveyron auprès de lui ! Il s'en est allé, il est parti, et il ne veut pas être ramené !

- Je craignais d'entendre cela, souffla Khell.

- Et moi, Algie, je suis là, mon garçon, assura Albator, ses doigts et ses lèvres sur le front d'Alguérande. Je serai là, toujours, mon enfant. Je te veille et je t'attends.

Une larme roula sur la joue balafrée d'Alguérande.

- Dox ! ? hurla presque Albator.

- Non, ne concevez aucun espoir, capitaine. Alguérande sait que son enfant est parti, loin, pour toujours. Aucune promesse ne l'atteindra. Il est mort, il refuse de revenir… Je suis désolée…

- Et moi, je ne me résignerai jamais ! hurla le grand Pirate balafré. Pouchy, c'est ici et maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi, aboule !

Mais, au lieu de Pouchy, ce fut une adolescente qui apparut, le teint blême.

- Oui ?

- Je suis Wylvéline la Reine des Sylvidres. Tu as confiance en moi, capitaine Albator ?

- Je n'ai rien ni plus personne à qui me raccrocher, pour Algie… Et toi, que peux-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais essayer ! L'Arbre, Pouchy, Clio, et même Alveyron ! Nous allons tout tenter !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Bien calé entre deux grosses branches de l'Arbre de Vie, Pouchy sursauta et failli même en dégringoler quand Alguérande se matérialisa devant lui.

- Algie, voilà des jours que j'essaye de t'atteindre ! Je perçois tous tes tourments, c'est quasi insoutenable ! Tu ne peux pas supporter cela seul !

- Oh si, c'est très possible, je t'assure, mon Pouch' !

- Non, tu n'as pas assez de forces, même toi, se désola l'adolescent alors qu'ils avaient déployé leurs ailes pour retourner se poser dans l'herbe.

Pouchy enlaça son aîné à la crinière fauve, autant pour le réconforter que pour se rassurer lui-même.

- Je savais que tu me reviendrais, Algie. Je vais t'aider ! Papa avait la certitude que tu finirais par venir me trouver !

Alguérande se détacha doucement de l'étreinte fraternelle.

- Je ne reviendrai pas, Pouch'.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? souffla le jeune garçon en devenant blanc comme un linge.

- Tu l'avais toi-même dis un jour, reprit son aîné. Tu nous avais emmenés, papa et moi, loin de ce monde trop cruel où son cœur avait lâché et qu'un tronc m'avait brisé la colonne vertébrale… Et la vie sans Madaryne, et sans Alveyron, est totalement inconcevable, insupportable ! Je les ai perdus tous les deux…

- Amarance t'aime beaucoup à ce que j'ai compris, glissa Pouchy. Wylvéline est allée rejoindre ton _Pharaon_ et l'_Arcadia_ pour les assurer de son appui.

- Amarance et moi sommes pareils, ça ne pouvait que nous rapprocher. Et il fait très bon être dans ses bras. Mais il est totalement impossible de remplacer Alveyron. Et sa mère a été sans équivoque, même si j'ai tourné de l'œil avant d'entendre toute sa diatribe : elle fera tout pour que je ne puisse plus l'approcher ! Il est évident qu'elle a remis la machine judiciaire en route pour me retirer tous droits sur lui…

Pouchy écarquilla de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Elle t'aime malgré tout !

Alguérande eut un ricanement.

- Crois bien que le peu de bon qu'elle ressentait encore pour moi s'est envolé dès qu'elle a su qu'Alfie avait été exposé au danger à cause de moi !

- Cette Phernelmonde a soigneusement monté son coup, convint Pouchy, poings serrés, pâle de rage à présent. Elle a fait en sorte que Madaryne soit au courant, et débarque juste après qu'elle t'ait provoqué… Elle savait que son cœur de mère ne te ferait aucun cadeau ! Mais Madaryne a été cruelle au possible. Je dois elle aussi la convaincre à revenir à de meilleurs sentiments !

- Inutile, soupira Alguérande en secouant la tête en un signe négatif. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me réveiller.

- Mais tu ne peux pas laisser ton âme errer jusqu'à ce qu'Alveyron soit majeur ! protesta Pouchy avec véhémence.

- Un peu d'éternité me fera le plus grand bien, assura encore Alguérande. Je suis fatigué, Pouch', si fatigué ! Je ne veux plus rien ressentir, oublier que j'ai eu des rêves et qu'ils se sont brisés… Je tenais juste à te prévenir.

- De quoi ? !

Les prunelles marron de Pouchy s'embrasèrent.

- Je t'interdis de baisser les bras, Alguérande ! Nous sommes là, Alhannis et Alcéllya, nos parents ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner !

- J'ai essayé, mon Pouch'. J'ai tenté de saisir ma chance. A chaque fois j'ai cru réussir quelque chose… J'étais au paradis, j'avais enfin quelque chose à moi, mon enfant. Et il ne me reste plus rien. Il vaut mieux que je disparaisse.

- Non ! hurla l'adolescent en tendant la main vers son aîné, mais n'étreignant que du vide alors qu'Alguérande disparaissait.

Il tomba à genoux, secoué de sanglots.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrai bien annoncer cela à notre papa… ?

* * *

Terswhine serra très fort l'adolescent, déposant de légers baisers sur les joues roses et légèrement duveteuses.

- Nous le dirons à ton père. Tout comme tu le disais à Alguérande, il est hors de question que tu supportes cela seul !

- Merci. Sans toi, je ne crois pas que je tiendrais le coup…

- Ne te dévalorise pas, mon cœur, glissa-t-elle tendrement, demeurant prudente dans ses propos et ses gestes au vu de la différence d'âge entre eux et de la phase des profonds changements physiques et biologiques en lui

- Je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir, gémit encore Pouchy, des larmes plein les yeux. Il est reparti, je ne perçois plus rien de lui. Je ne crois pas parvenir à le retrouver pour le raisonner…

- Qu'as-tu senti ?

- Que son cœur était mort.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

- Tu es sûr de toi, Alhannis ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu inclina positivement la tête, en liaison directe avec son père depuis Genius Valley.

- Le cabinet d'avocats qui s'occupe de la famille me l'a confirmé : Madaryne n'a introduit aucune demande pour la garde exclusive d'Alveyron, pour sa protection. Pour l'instant, ses menaces ne demeurent que des mots…

- Mais elle a bel et bien emmené le petit, corrigea Albator. Elle ne le rendra pas, et elle sait que nous nous battrons pour ton frère et récupérer le bébé. Elle a eu beau glapir qu'elle était sa mère, Alguérande en est le père et nous ferons valoir ses droits. Et Alveyron adore son papa !

- Qu'est-ce que je dis aux avocats : d'attendre que Madaryne se manifeste où de réclamer dès maintenant le maintien de la garde alternée ? interrogea l'aîné de ses fils.

- Je crains qu'il ne faille éviter de provoquer Madaryne… Ses intentions sont claires, nous serons aussi mieux à même de riposter ! siffla le grand Pirate balafré.

- Tu veux vraiment lui déclarer la guerre, papa ?

- Comme si je pourrais lui pardonner de sitôt ce qu'elle a fait à ton frère ! rugit Albator. Et elle détient mon unique petit-fils. Je dirais plutôt que c'est elle qui a déclenché les hostilités avec notre famille !

- Je sais… Mais conviens que la situation est délicate… Surtout depuis que Khélye attend notre bébé.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, assura son père en se radoucissant. Mais je ne pense pas que Khélye te fasse un jour les reproches que sa sœur a jeté au visage d'Algie. Tu es un jeune homme tout à fait normal !

- Alguérande aussi ! protesta Alhannis. Il est un frère merveilleux. Au fait, tu as pu contacter Pouchy ?

- Il a dû avoir mes messages mais n'y répond pas. Aucune importance, Terra IV est sur ma route, je m'y arrêterai.

- Bien. Tu viens de le dire, je suis normal, à toi de tout faire pour Algie – moi je continue de suivre ici ce qui se passe avec les avocats. Au fait, que devient son _Pharaon _?

- Gander Oxymonth s'en charge. Ensuite, l'état-major prendra sans doute… d'autres décisions.

- Je finis la semaine ici avec Khélye, reprit Alhannis après un moment de silence. Nous retournerons sur Heiligenstadt pour le week-end et je relayerai maman au chevet d'Algie à l'hôpital militaire. Dis, est-ce que tu as une idée de quoi faire pour lui ?

- Non, je dois poser la question à quelqu'un… Je te rappelle demain, Alhie. Prenez bien soin de vous !

- Et toi aussi, papa !

* * *

La silhouette familière du 999 s'était rangée auprès de l'_Arcadia_ et cette fois, c'était son capitaine qui s'était rendu à bord du train, accueilli par le toujours pressé Contrôleur, bien qu'il n'ait qu'une seule passagère !

- Décidément, Albator, nous n'arriverons jamais à nous rencontrer en d'agréables circonstances, remarqua la passagère blonde également tout de noir vêtue.

- J'avoue que je ne te cherche, et que tu ne me trouves, qu'en situations de crises, reconnut le grand Pirate balafré.

- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi mal, poursuivit Maetel. Et je ne pourrai t'être d'aucune aide, ni réconfort.

- Je ne l'espérais pas vraiment, reconnut Albator tandis que Claire avait servi des boissons avant de quitter le compartiment. Alguérande a bien effacé toutes les traces de son âme avant de disparaître… Et je crains bien que Pouchy ne me dise la même chose quand je le verrai.

Maetel demeura un long moment silencieuse.

- Algie ne veut pas que tu le retrouves.

- C'est une évidence.

- Alors, pourquoi… ? glissa-t-elle doucement.

- Parce que je ne laisserai jamais mon fils se résigner. Il ne peut rien changer à son héritage génétique, mais il doit être possible de raisonner Madaryne, de la faire revenir sur sa décision ! Il lui faut accepter son ex-mari tel qu'il est. Et tant que je n'y serai pas arrivé, il faut garder l'âme d'Algie en ce monde.

- Ce garçon a tant souffert, insista encore Maetel. Personne ne lui en voudra de lâcher…

- Je le sais mieux que quiconque ! Raison de plus pour que je force son bonheur !

- Tu ne devrais pas t'enferrer, poursuivit la blonde voyageuse. Après tout, rien ne dit qu'Alguérande reviendrait pour le meilleur… Si c'était pour un nouvel enfer, il t'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de cette troisième vie, à moins que ce ne soit déjà la quatrième… J'ai un peu de mal à suivre avec les Mâles Alpha de ta lignée !

- Je ne le ferai revenir que si j'ai la certitude de pouvoir lui rendre Alveyron. Cette promesse te sied-t-elle, Maetel ?

- Oui.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se leva et regagna son cuirassé qui s'éloigna rapidement, le Galaxy Express reprenant pour sa part sa route infinie.

- Albator, un appel de Warius, prévint Toshiro.

- Passe-le-moi.

- Albator, je suis tout près, j'arrive. J'ai entendu dire, pour Alguérande… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! ?

- Si, mais il faut que je change cette réalité ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Alveyron avait trottiné à travers le château gonflable qui occupait un bon tiers de sa salle de jeux. Il avait glissé sur le plan incliné et avait atterri dans une petite piscine de balles en peluches douces pour son corps potelé.

- On dirait bien qu'il a adopté ton cadeau, Mul, commenta Madaryne en venant prendre son fils pour le serrer contre son cœur.

- Tu es magnifique, mon chou. Tu es toute ma vie !

- Il resplendit de forme et de santé, sourit Mulgastyr en caressant les boucles de miel du petit qui ouvrit grand la bouche sur ses dents de lait et eut une sorte de roucoulement.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Alfie a quand même besoin de son papa, je ne le remplacerai jamais, et je ne le veux pas un seul instant !

- Hors de question ! glapit la jeune femme aux boucles bleu pâle. Alveyron a été exposé…

- Tu tournes un peu en boucle, ma toute belle, fit-il en lui caressant les épaules alors qu'elle avait posé le bébé devant sa console de programmes d'éveil.

- Les nounous de l'Orchestre viendront te prendre pour te faire manger puis surveilleront ta sieste ainsi qu'aux autres tout-petits des musiciens et techniciens de la troupe.

Se relevant, elle prit la main de son fiancé et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinuais, Mul ?

Madaryne fit la grimace, se mordit la lèvre.

- Je sais que je passe aux yeux de tous pour un être diabolique et sans cœur, ce que j'ai dit et fait à Alguérande…

- C'était extrêmement dur, commenta le chef d'orchestre. Même si personne n'ignore pour quelles raisons tu as effectué ce voyage éclair après les visions de ton rêve, et que ce furent les angoisses des risques encourus par ton fils qui t'ont fait avoir ces mots… Mais tu ne peux pas réellement priver Alguérande de son enfant, votre petit garçon !

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche du salon de l'appartement du cargo sur lequel voyageait l'orchestre en pleine tournée. Mulgastyr lui remplit un verre d'eau rafraîchi par de la glace pilée et un jet de jus de citron concentré.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour Alveyron ! gémit-elle. Je n'ai pas eu ces visions pour rien, il pouvait être vaporisé par la frappe de cette horreur de mante-religieuse ! Et des créatures de ce genre gravitent sans cesse autour d'Alguérande ! Je crois que j'ai aussi fini par comprendre que je n'ai pas été enlevée pour rien par les Écumeurs, qu'avec vous tous j'ai servi d'appât pour le faire venir… Moi, je pouvais le supporter, l'accepter, j'étais sa femme ! Mais pas Alveyron… Pas Alveyron…

Mulgastyr fit glisser un pouf jusqu'auprès du fauteuil, s'y assit et effleura doucement la main de sa fiancée alors que ses doigts à elle glissaient dans ses mèches argentées.

- Alguérande est très particulier. Tu le savais, Mady. Et tu l'as accepté, entier, et tu l'as épousé. Vous avez eu Alveyron. Oui, tout indique que des forces obscures et menaçantes graviteront toujours autour de lui, et donc de ses proches !

- Mais pas Alveyron ! hurla la jeune femme en se redressant brusquement. Je vais lui offrir une vie normale, de petit garçon, sans tous ces monstres bien trop réels !

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir y arriver ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Alveyron est peut-être lui aussi « spécial ». Et, auprès de son papa ou non, il est possible que les monstres s'intéressent à lui, en dépit de tous tes efforts, de tout ton cœur pour le préserver des cruautés d'une réalité qui a anéanti Alguérande…

Madaryne soupira, des larmes plein les yeux, les traits troublés et la moue légèrement tremblotante.

- J'étais là, Mul, ne me culpabilise pas plus que de nécessaire ! Je n'ai voulu que mettre mon enfant à l'abri ! Si j'avais imaginé ce que cela allait faire à Algie… Je ne pensais pas un instant qu'il était fragilisé à ce point, ou que cela allait autant le détruire… Je n'ai absolument pas agi contre lui, pour le mener à l'effondrement ! Mais je ne peux en rien l'aider dans la détresse émotionnelle de son coma, j'y ai réfléchi et j'y ai passé quelques nuits blanches, je puis te l'assurer – car il fut mon mari et nous serons à jamais liés !

- Et…

- … Je ne lui ramènerai jamais Alveyron ! C'est la seule chose qui me soit possible ! Mon bébé, loin des monstres, c'est tout… C'est exiger un miracle ?

- Peut-être…

- Je veux y croire, c'est avec Alfie et toi, les seuls repères solides de ma vie !

- Et Alguérande n'en a plus aucun…

- Ce n'était pas contre lui. J'espère qu'il le comprendra, un jour.

Mulgastyr déposa un baiser sur le front de sa promise.

- Oui, s'il se réveille. Il y aura une relâche de deux semaines dans nos concerts, bientôt, tu pourras aller sur Terre.

- Je dois finir les préparatifs de notre mariage. Nous deux désormais, Mulgastyr, avec Alveyron.

- Oui, nous trois, murmura le chef d'orchestre avant de se retirer, laissant la jeune femme câliner son petit.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Ce que vous êtes belle !

Blanche, vaporeuse, les drapés de sa toge se mêlant à sa crinière de neige, les prunelles d'or, la vision était effectivement de toute beauté.

- Mais, c'est parce que vous avez pris une apparence adaptée à mon esprit, et que c'est ainsi que, quelque part, je me représente un ange ?

- Exact. En opposition à ton âme tourmentée, je suis l'apaisement nécessaire. Tu peux m'appeler Lumélyance.

- Heu, bonjour…

Bien que dépourvue d'ailes, l'apparition vola autour d'Alguérande qui appréciait le sable blond sous ses pieds et le ciel d'un rose doux au regard.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas une jolie visite, mais je n'ai guère envie de compagnie…

- Je rectifierais ton propos : tu n'as plus envie de rien !

- A quoi bon vouloir espérer quelque chose en sachant pertinemment qu'on va vous le reprendre dès que vous aurez commencé à le savourer et à croire que la roue a vraiment tourné ? grinça le jeune homme alors qu'un véritable oasis de verdure et de fraîcheur se composait autour de lui.

- Je n'ignore rien, fit doucement Lumélyance. Ton cœur déchiré est à livre ouvert pour moi.

- De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas une ennemie. Mais même bienfaisante, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous. Je n'attends rien. En fait, je ne ressens absolument plus rien, et ce n'est pas désagréable du tout !

Posant un genou dans le sable, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau d'une limpidité absolue.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais j'aimerais rester ici.

- Ça peut se faire. J'ai toute l'éternité pour moi ! sourit Lumélyance.

- Mais, moi aussi ! glissa Alguérande après s'être aspergé le visage.

Lumélyance secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

- A moins que mes treize sens ne me trompent, tu es toujours bel et bien vivant !

- Si on peut dire, grogna le jeune homme à la crinière fauve. Je respire et mon cœur bat, mais pour le reste ce sont les machines qui maintiennent mes fonctions vitales.

- Et les tiens attendent impatiemment que tu reviennes à toi, fit doucement Lumélyance. Ils souffrent, leurs cœurs saignent également. Ils sont prêts à tout faire pour t'entourer, être auprès de toi.

- Je les ai assez fait souffrir. Je suis bien mieux ici.

- Tu peux profiter de l'endroit, répéta Lumélyance.

- Au fait, qui es-tu – je veux dire, en plus de ton nom ? gloussa Alguérande.

- Je suis la Conscience des Univers.

- Rien que ça ? !

- A ton service, Alguérande Waldenheim.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le sable, se laissant bercer par le clapotis du petit lac.

* * *

Descendant les marches du perron, Salmanille vint au-devant de l'aîné de ses fils et de sa belle-fille.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux. Khélye, tu es resplendissante !

- Nous avons les premières images de l'échographie, fit Alhannis qui rayonnait lui aussi, la main de sa femme serrée dans la sienne.

- Et le bébé va très bien, assura la jeune femme alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon jaune.

- Vous avez toujours l'intention de déménager de votre appartement ? questionna la future grand-mère.

- Khélye et moi serons mieux dans une maison, et le jardin sera un parfait terrain de jeux. Oui, nous nous installerons ailleurs, mais la date demeure totalement indéterminée.

- Il n'y a de toutes façons aucune urgence, ajouta Khélye. Nous avons toutes nos aises ici au château. Sans compter le pavillon au domaine de ma famille à Bayreuth.

- Surtout prenez grand soin de vous, les enfants, attendre un enfant est la plus grande aventure de la vie !

- Et nous en savourons chaque instant, assura à l'unisson le jeune couple.

Khélye allée se reposer des inévitables fatigues du voyage, Alhannis avait continué de tenir compagnie à sa mère.

- Tu as encore eu des nouvelles de papa ?

- Non. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver en vue de Terra IV et là il verra ton autre cadet. J'imagine que là il en saura vraiment plus. Il nous contactera dès qu'il apprendra quelque chose.

- Je l'appellerais bien tout à l'heure, bien que je n'aie effectivement rien à lui communiquer.

De la tête, sa mère approuva.

- L'état d'Alguérande est totalement stationnaire. Il pourrait dormir des mois, des années… C'est nous qui ne tiendrons jamais sur la distance !

Alhannis se leva pour venir l'étreindre.

- Nous continuerons de tous nous serrer les coudes. Nous sommes un clan et nous sommes capables de faire face à toutes les adversités !

- Merci, Alhie. Ça fait du bien de t'avoir en l'absence de ton père.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Sans aucune surprise, Pouchy vit la silhouette en éperons, armes et cape se diriger droit sur lui qui se tenait entre les racines de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Je suis désolé, papa, je ne pouvais absolument rien te dire…

Absolument pas rassuré, et en menant en réalité bien moins large que l'adolescent qu'encadraient Terswhine et Torien, Albator le rejoignit, son premier réflexe fut de le serrer entre ses bras.

- Mon Pouchy, tu es magnifique, tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Et tout indique que tu seras bientôt un adulte accompli si j'en crois le timbre de ta voix !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini de me charrier ? Vous êtes tous passé par là ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai hâte d'être adulte, et j'ai pour cela une très bonne raison ! ajouta-t-il en souriant à la belle Sorcière d'Orishmir.

- Et moi, je t'attends depuis plusieurs de tes années d'Humain, je crois que je n'avais mesuré que le temps pouvait être long et ce bien que je dispose de l'éternité, il me tarde de pouvoir t'aimer, Pouchy.

Terswhine posa une main douce sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- Par contre, ton papa n'est pas là pour nos projets. Des intentions qui devraient le réjouir, en temps ordinaires. Mais là son cœur est aussi brisé que l'a été celui d'Alguérande… Vous êtes tous très mal, sa famille, et vous risquez autant d'être détruits que lui !

- Alguérande est juste dans le coma ! protesta Pouchy, effaré. Il ne risque rien !

Torien, l'incarnation physique de l'essence de l'Arbre de Vie, intervint.

- Un coma demeure toujours imprévisible et très dangereux pour vous, les Mortels. Et en refusant l'état de conscience, Alguérande influe malgré lui sur son organisme, expliqua-t-il. Et son corps finira sur la durée par le lâcher. Quoi que l'on en pense, il est en sursis – même si au niveau de votre temps, cela pourrait s'étendre sur des années !

- Je ne laisserai pas Algie inconscient durant des années ! aboya le grand Pirate balafré. Alveyron a besoin de son papa, et le plus rapidement possible ! Bien qu'en ces circonstances, c'est mon fils à la crinière fauve qui a un besoin vital de son petit pour trouver une raison de revenir à lui et de vivre ! Il n'y aura qu'en lui ramenant Alveyron qu'il reprendre confiance en son avenir.

* * *

Pouchy but quelques gorgées du jus de légumes servi par l'une des servantes de la jeune Reine des Sylvidres, dans la maison où ils avaient été accueillis.

- C'est donc cela ton plan, papa : convaincre Madaryne de rendre Alfie ? ! glapit l'adolescent. Je crois qu'elle a prouvé à suffisance que c'était complètement non envisageable pour elle !

Une larme roula sur sa joue rose.

- Et bien sûr que nous savons tous qu'Algie ne se ranimera pas sans son bébé entre les bras… Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre, tout comme le fait qu'il refuse de revenir dans le monde des vivants !

- Quoi ? ! aboya Albator en recrachant presque la gorgée de sa boisson. Qu'est-ce que ton frère t'a dit, exactement ? Tu l'as rencontré depuis qu'il s'est écroulé à l'annonce qu'on lui retirait son enfant à jamais ! ?

- Terswhine, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation avec mon père… gémit l'adolescent. Algie m'a anéanti moi aussi quand il est passé… Et je ne peux toujours pas transmettre son terrible message !

- Assez de messes basses ! siffla Albator. Je veux la vérité, enfin. J'affronte déjà une terrible réalité, j'ai besoin d'espoirs, mais il me faut aussi savoir si tout ce que je veux tenter est en vain… Même si cela ne m'empêchera jamais d'entreprendre toutes les initiatives qui me viendront à l'esprit pour le ramener – à nous, à son fils, à sa vie.

- Là, sur le final, vous êtes très mélodramatiques, glissa Terswhine. Algie refuse toutes visions de vie !

- Et moi je ne peux vivre sans l'un de mes fils ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais aucun d'entre eux. Je ferai tout, de mes forces d'Humain, de mes idées, pour les protéger et assurer leur bonheur. C'est ma tâche, c'est ma responsabilité de père de famille !

Albator releva la tête, se retrouvant à genoux devant l'Arbre de Vie, ravagé par les émotions qui l'agitaient, Pouchy, seul, à quelques pas de lui.

- Tu n'as malheureusement pas menti…

- J'en suis incapable, papa !

- Tu es l'être le plus pur qu'il soit jamais donné d'exister, mon Pouch'… Mais, avec tes dons, les pouvoirs de Terswhine, aucun espoir pour Algie ?

- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? préféra répondre Pouchy. Algie est venu ici, il m'a fait ses adieux, il a pleuré sa vie de souffrances, et il est parti pour un lieu de repos éternel. Papa, il n'y a plus d'espoir à concevoir : Algie ne veut plus de nous !

- Je comprends qu'il en soit là… Mais je ne le laisserai jamais errer, sans fin… Alguérande nous rejette ?

Les prunelles marron de Pouchy s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes.

- Alguérande refuse tout, papa.

- Je crois que je vois… Mais l'impossible ne m'a jamais arrêté, et certainement pas pour les miens ! Tu m'apprends que ton aîné aux boucles fauves s'enferre dans l'éternité, cela ne me donne que plus de raisons de lui donner les vraies chances d'un bonheur… Il y a droit, il le tenait, et il le faut impérativement car je refuse qu'Algie n'ait qu'un avenir de tourments et de souffrances !

- Papa, tu es Humain, tu ne peux rien !

- Pouchy, tu es le Gardien de ce Sanctuaire, et pourquoi tu me casses mes illusions au lieu de me guider de tes pouvoirs et de tes connaissances surnaturelles ?

Terswhine posa des doigts affectueux sur les épaules de Pouchy.

- Ne l'accablez pas, surtout pas vous, son père… Pouchy est si mal, depuis si longtemps…

- Y a-t-il seulement une véritable issue à mes voyages insensés ? Est-ce que je vais échouer, en tout ?

- Je ne sais pas, papa… Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de divination…

- En ce cas, je vais aller voir Madaryne ! Et tu viens avec moi, Pouchy !

- …

- Et ça ne se discute pas !

- Je te suis, papa, fit alors docilement l'adolescent, plus heureux qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Après avoir fini les répétitions avec son orchestre, Mulgastyr avait rejoint Madaryne dans l'appartement qu'ils occupaient pour la série de cinq concerts sur la station spatiale où leur cargo s'était arrêté.

- J'ai obtenu une matinée de plus pour toi, Mady… Oh, bonjour Albator.

- Mulgastyr.

- Je vais vous laisser, fit le chef d'orchestre.

- Reste ! pria Madaryne.

- Bien. Vous venez voir votre petit-fils, Albator ? reprit Mulgastyr à l'adresse du grand Pirate balafré.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Alveyron est en pleine forme. Il sera très heureux de la visite.

Madaryne s'étant absentée quelques instants, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

- Elle finira par revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, assura Mulgastyr. Elle a besoin de temps pour oublier les peurs qu'elle a eues et ressassées en boucle depuis la nuit où cette Phernelmonde lui a envoyé les visions de la mort de son bébé.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais cela n'excuse nullement son attitude envers Alguérande, jeta sèchement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Tant qu'il n'aura pas son fils auprès de lui, il n'ira pas mieux. Il faut absolument que je le lui ramène.

- Vous avez l'intention de repartir avec Alfie ? s'enquit le chef d'orchestre. Je sais que Madaryne ne peut pas s'opposer au fait qu'il aille avec son grand-père, mais elle fera un scandale, je peux vous l'assurer !

- Elle et moi devons discuter, entre personnes sensées. Je ne suis là que pour ça, pour le moment.

- J'ai déjà tenté de lui parler. Il est encore beaucoup trop tôt !

Madaryne revint s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Il vaut vraiment mieux que je vous laisse, répéta Mulgastyr en s'éclipsant rapidement.

* * *

Alveyron leva un regard émerveillé sur un parrain auréolé de lumière, ses ailes battant doucement.

- Parry !

- Pouchy ou parrain, mon Alfie, rectifia l'adolescent en s'agenouillant devant le petit de deux ans.

- Pouchain !

- Toi, tu adores me faire tourner en bourrique. Tu as de la chance d'avoir le charme de ton papa !

- Choupi !

- On finira par arriver, rit franchement Pouchy en embrassant le garçonnet qui ronronna de bonheur entre ses bras.

L'adolescent le reposa au milieu de ses jouets, reculant de deux pas.

- Tu peux le faire, Alveyron. Toi seul peux y arriver, mon grand ! Il faut que tu me montres où l'âme de ton papa s'est réfugiée alors qu'il laisse mourir ici son corps physique… Je perçois en toi l'héritage que ton papa et moi partageons. Madaryne a raison de s'inquiéter, tu as tes propres talents particuliers !

Les prunelles vert d'eau du petit considérèrent un moment la fine silhouette de son parrain.

- Pouchy !

Et le cœur d'Alveyron brilla intensément dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Madaryne secoua négativement la tête.

- Je veux bien te laisser Alfie quelques jours, Albator. En revanche, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je pensais que ça se passerait sans heurts, mais s'il faut se lancer dans une guerre judiciaire, je n'hésiterai pas afin d'obtenir la garde entière d'Alveyron. D'ailleurs, au vu des risques qu'il a encourus, je l'aurai sans aucun souci !

- Cette Phernelmonde s'en est prise à Alguérande, soit. Alveyron était alors auprès de son papa. Mais Alfie est spécial, de par sa naissance. Il risque d'avoir ses propres ennemis, un jour. Madaryne, tu ne peux pas protéger ton fils de ce qu'il est, tout simplement, argumenta Albator.

- Rien ne dit qu'Alfie a cela en lui ! protesta la jeune femme en s'agitant sur son canapé. Rien ne l'oblige à se servir d'éventuelles capacités particulières ! Et quand bien même, cela serait le cas, je m'interposerai entre ce monde et lui, autant qu'il faudra. Cela commence par l'éloigner de son père !

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais épouser Mulgastyr, nous ferons la demande pour la garde d'Alveyron. Et je pense avoir un argument supplémentaire pour qu'il soit entièrement sous notre protection et lui apporter une stabilité supplémentaire.

- Lequel souffla Albator.

- Je porte l'enfant de Mul.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Pouchy fit la grimace.

- Et si Madaryne avait su pour ma conversation avec Alveyron, ce qu'il m'a révélé, elle aurait rejoint le premier temple venu sur la station spatiale pour se faire immédiatement passer la bague au doigt par Mulgastyr !

Son père haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Oui, papa ?

- On dirait que même éloigné de l'Arbre de Vie, tu bénéficies de son aura et de la prescience que te dispense son énergie, remarqua Albator en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. D'ordinaire, quand tu reviens auprès de nous pour les fêtes ou grands événements, tu retrouves toute ton innocence.

- Je redeviens lent, tu peux employer ce terme. J'en ai entendu de pires. En effectuant mon apprentissage avec Torien et auprès de l'Arbre, je me suis rappelé de ces mots et j'en ai compris le sens. J'étais même très lent… Mais j'étais aussi un génie du surnaturel qui s'ignorait, sourit l'adolescent blond qui avait hérité des prunelles de son père.

- Tu es un être parfait, Pouch'. C'est de toi dont nous avons grand besoin dans cette épreuve. Je ne te sers que de taxi. Je suis incapable d'user de mes méthodes coutumières…

Pouchy eut un rire clair.

- C'est vrai que je t'imaginais mal menaçant Madaryne de tes cosmogun et gravity saber pour lui faire te rendre Alfie et le ramener dare dare à Alguérande !

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai dû me contenir pour ne pas la secouer d'importance pour lui remettre les idées en place ! gronda Albator, poings serrés, toute la tension effectivement contenue se relâchant enfin.

- C'était pourtant ton intention, non ?

Albator se leva brusquement, faisant les cent pas face aux baies vitrées de son appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_ qui fonçait à pleine vitesse à travers la mer d'étoiles.

- Madaryne était une artiste, une jeune femme par définition sensible, dès lors idéale pour un Alguérande meurtri au plus profond par sa vie de souffrances, reprit-il après un long moment, sous les regards inquiets du cadet de ses fils et de Clio qui ne faisait que glisser ses doigts près des cordes de sa harpe sans les toucher. Madaryne a su l'apaiser, lui offrir un paradis alors qu'il n'avait connu que des enfers. Ton frère à la crinière fauve a été heureux au possible, Pouchy, à un point que tu ne peux imaginer – quoique, il est bien possible que tu sois justement celui qui ait le plus compris ! Et pour avoir tout perdu, il a sombré, et Madaryne en est directement et entièrement responsable, elle le sait, au plus profond d'elle-même.

Pouchy eut un sursaut, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- Mais alors, pourquoi se comporte-t-elle ainsi ? Elle le détruit, elle le tue, elle l'achève avec ce qui vient de se passer… Et Algie et elle formaient pour moi le couple justement parfait ! Ils s'aimaient à un point qui ne pouvait être factice, je crois que je l'avais inconsciemment sondée et elle était la compagne de toute une vie pour Alguérande ! Alors que là, elle est son exécutrice… S'il apprend le pire, il n'en aura plus que pour quelques jours au lieu d'années…

- Madaryne a vu dans son rêve son bébé se faire déchiqueter par une mante-religieuse. Elle est une maman, la pire louve qui soit dans une vie, d'Humain ou de toute autre espèce – nous avons tous à protéger nos petits. Voilà pourquoi je ne pourrai malgré tout jamais reprocher à cette femme de vouloir une vie normale pour son enfant…

- Pas au prix de la vie d'Alguérande ! glapit Pouchy, en rage, complète, pour la toute première fois de sa vie ! Je le refuse ! Si tu répugnes à récupérer Alveyron et à sortir mon frère de son coma mortel, moi je me battrai pour lui, vraiment !

- Pouchy… protesta Clio, d'une toute petite voix, mais elle-même effrayée par l'aura d'énergie dégagée par l'adolescent, et surtout l'extériorisation noire de son âme la plus profonde.

* * *

Albator déposa un verre de thé devant le cadet de ses fils.

- Tu te sens mieux, Pouch' ?

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Tu es parti dans un trip de colère, cela a dépassé ton naturel pacifique et parfait. Tu t'es évanoui. Après deux semaines, tu vas mieux, et nous approchons du Sanctuaire où Alveyron t'a indiqué… Tu vas pouvoir supporter ce qui nous attend ?

- J'ai peur à un point, papa ! gémit Pouchy en se tordant machinalement les mains.

Albator serra ses mains gantées à s'en faire mal, à se faire saigner.

- Et si tu angoisses, je ne peux que m'inquiéter de tout mon cœur… A quoi t'attends-tu donc ?

Albator eut un profond soupir, revint vers Pouchy et lui releva le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Nous allons retrouver Alguérande, nous allons forcer sa prison de douleurs, que pourrait-il donc se passer pour que nous échouions ? !

- Le pire, papa, le pire, hurla Pouchy en laissant libre court à ses larmes, de la terreur dans son regard. Madaryne n'était pas l'ennemie d'Algie… C'est lui…


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

- Bonjour, Khefdan.

- Bonjour, Algie. Tu vas bien ?

- Il faudrait être bien difficile pour ne pas savourer cet endroit, jour après jour. Il n'y a pas de meilleure place pour moi. Alors, et lui, il est arrivé pendant la nuit ?

- Oui, toute une harde. Et lui est né juste avant le lever du soleil.

Alguérande se pencha sur le chevreau que le dénommé Khefdan au teint de bistre avait dans les bras.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas avec sa maman ?

- Elle n'a pas survécu.

- En ce cas, il va falloir le biberonner, sourit le jeune homme. Ou lui trouver une nourrice. Car avec tous les éclopés et autres orphelins dont nous avons à nous occuper ici, nous finirons par ne plus pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit.

- J'ai besoin de très peu de sommeil, je peux le faire.

- Tu fais déjà quasiment tout ici, remarqua Alguérande. Je me demande parfois comment tu y arrives ! ?

- Tu n'as pas à te poser de questions, Algie. Je suis là pour que tout soit parfait, tout simplement, sourit l'homme enturbanné et portant la traditionnelle ample robe des nomades du désert.

Tout en devisant avec celui qui supervisait toutes les activités de l'Oasis, Alguérande s'était rendu à ce qu'il appelait « sa ferme » où étaient rassemblés les animaux migrants passant par les lieux et à qui il prodiguait des soins afin de leur permettre de poursuivre leur route.

- Salut, biquette, tu crois que tu aurais assez de lait pour un bébé supplémentaire ? interrogea-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un enclos.

Khefdan déposa le chevreau qui chercha instinctivement une mamelle. Du bout du nez, la brebis écarta son propre petit, guidant de la langue le chevreau.

- Laissons-les s'habituer l'un à l'autre, sans témoins, murmura Khefdan en entraînant le jeune homme.

Alguérande sourit tout en faisant le tour de La Ferme, s'assurant que les pensionnaires étaient en bonne voie de guérison.

- Je vois que les tiens les ont déjà nourris et ont tout nettoyé. Vous êtes vraiment d'une efficacité redoutable, presque un peu effrayante. Sans compter que bien que tu me parles des tiens, je ne vois jamais que toi !

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une surcharge d'informations. Tous tes efforts et tous tes sentiments vont vers les soins que tu apportes aux animaux en souffrance.

Khefdan posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme dont le visage ne reflétait plus que sérénité et apaisement moral.

- Tu as enfin trouvé la voie qui t'étais destinée, Algie, sourit-il. C'est cette vie qui t'était destinée et tu peux la savourer.

Alguérande s'étira tel un jeune animal, respirant à plein poumons l'air pur et appréciant la douce chaleur qui réconfortait son épiderme.

- Si tu avais seulement idée de ce que je suis heureux, Khefdan, lança-t-il soudain. Je n'espérais plus atteindre une paix absolue. Les animaux, cette nature, que souhaiter de plus ? Je crois qu'il ne me manque qu'un chat ! Je crois que j'ai toujours adoré les félins !

Se promenant en liberté et sans peur, et sans en inspirer, un majestueux lion au pelage café et à la crinière d'or passa de sa démarche lente devant les deux hommes.

- Des chats, ce n'est pas cela qui manque ici ! rit franchement le nomade.

Alguérande sourit largement.

- Je pensais à un chat de taille beaucoup plus réduite, que j'aurais appelé Truffy !

Le lion rugit avant de dodeliner de la tête.

- Je crois qu'on pourrait interpréter ça en : « je n'ai pas une tête à m'appeler Truffy » !

Alguérande pouffa avant de vaciller légèrement et de se rattraper au tronc de palmier le plus proche.

- Algie ?

- C'est passé. J'ai juste eu la fugitive sensation de manquer d'air. Ça va, le malaise s'est dissipé. Je vais aller piquer une tête dans le lac !

* * *

Clio posa ses prunelles d'or sur son ami borgne et balafré qui venait d'entrer sur la passerelle.

- Que te voulait Toshiro ?

- Il me relayait un message d'Alhannis. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ajouta Albator alors que Pouchy les rejoignait.

- Je suis déjà au courant. Alguérande et moi partageons un chromosome doré et grâce à l'enseignement de Torien et de l'Arbre, j'ai appris à fusionner avec lui. Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais rendu compte que je partageais toutes ses émotions, mais je rompais le contact le plus souvent afin de respecter sa vie privée.

- C'était surtout trop intense, glissa la Jurassienne. Cela t'aurait fait t'évanouir plus d'une fois, comme l'autre jour quand tu as laissé ton trop-plein de sentiments extrêmes et refoulés l'emporter… Tu es trop pur pour les déferlements de sensations qui agitent ton aîné à la crinière fauve… Tu es encore trop jeune aussi. Heureusement, la Sorcière d'Orishmir te protège de son amour.

Clio frémit.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Alguérande ?

- Ses poumons sont en train de lâcher. Ils l'ont placé sous assistance respiratoire. Et ses reins donnent des signes de défaillance à leur tour, sanglota Pouchy.

- Selon tes coordonnées, Pouch', nous arrivons au lieu qu'a rejoint son âme, intervint Toshiro. Si j'ai bien décodé le dossier médical d'Algie, il doit impérativement revenir avec vous, sinon il n'aura aucun corps physique à réintégrer… Nous entrons dans l'atmosphère d'une planète que je n'avais même pas détectée devant nous !

- Je vous guide, rassura Pouchy. Nous allons droit sur l'écho d'Algie.

* * *

La paix troublée de son Oasis, Alguérande leva les yeux vers le cuirassé dont les réacteurs rugissants assourdissaient la tranquillité habituelle.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Des visiteurs, pour toi.

- Mais, je n'attends personne !

Du regard, Alguérande suivit distraitement le vol du vaisseau vert qui se posait à petite distance de l'oasis, préférant accorder son attention et ses soins à une girafe à la patte cassée.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- Il faut reconnaître qu'Alguérande sait choisir ses lieux de retraite, remarqua Albator. Une oasis au milieu d'un désert, c'est également assez métaphorique !

- Une création de l'esprit, compléta Pouchy, sombre. Normalement, ce lieu n'a été créé que pour Algie. Il n'est pas du tout logique que nous y ayons accès !

- Mais je suis venu pour cela ! protesta son père.

- Désolé de le dire un peu brutalement, papa, mais les mondes d'Algie et de moi, de ceux comme nous, ne sont pas accessibles au commun des mortels.

- En ce cas, c'est toi qui fais que nous pouvons voir et pénétrer le refuge de l'âme de ton frère ?

- Je ne saurais en être certain, admit l'adolescent. Ici, ma connexion avec l'Arbre est parasitée, j'ai du mal à organiser mes pensées… Nous ne devons pas rester ici trop longtemps. Sinon je vais redevenir le demeuré dont se moquaient les enfants de la Petite Ecole.

- Pouchy, tu n'as jamais été un idiot ! contesta encore le grand Pirate balafré.

- Oui, juste lent, je sais.

- Et tu ignores qui a monté ce petit univers pour Alguérande ?

- Un être plus puissant que tout ce qui peut exister, je dirais même sans doute l'être absolu ! Je ne perçois rien, et on ne m'a pas enseigné son existence.

- Tu fais de ton mieux, Pouch', sourit son père.

* * *

Arrivés au cœur de l'Oasis, Albator et Pouchy cherchèrent des yeux une vision familière.

- Alguérande est à la volière. Il finit de mettre au point la couveuse pour les nids ayant perdu leur mère de plumes ! jeta Khefdan paru surgi de nulle parte juste derrière eux. Je vous mène à lui. Mais je vous préviens déjà : vous avez voyagé tous ces jours pour rien, il ne vous suivra pas !

- Bien sûr que si, c'est mon fils ! rugit Albator, prêt au combat, et à bien moins de concessions que face à Madaryne.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait face à Alguérande qui entrait les dernières données sur l'ordinateur contrôlant la couveuse.

- Algie ! Pouchy et moi sommes enfin parvenus à toi ! Nous te ramenons chez nous et on va se battre pour récupérer Alveyron !

Les prunelles gris clair, paisibles, se posèrent sur les deux visiteurs.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suivrais des gens que je ne connais pas, que je n'ai jamais rencontrés ? !

Quasiment au pas de charge, Albator était revenu sur Khefdan qui était demeuré à quelques mètres de la volière, discrètement hors de portée des échanges entre les trois Mâles Alpha de la famille !

- Qu'a-t-on fait à Alguérande ? Qui lui a fait ça ? ! aboya-t-il.

- Vous pouvez vous passer de ces armes que vous avez aux poings, répondit d'une voix parfaitement paisible le nomade au visage buriné. Vous ne les utiliserez pas sur moi, et elles ne peuvent rien contre moi !

- Mon père a posé des questions ! siffla Pouchy, le regard étincelant.

- On dirait que tes inquiétudes pour Algie raniment en toi des instincts combatifs, rageurs, remarqua Khefdan. Tant d'années pour te faire maîtriser tes pouvoirs, et les élans de ton cœur suffisent à tout balayer ! Ne laisse pas ces émotions te bouleverser, sinon cela se terminera très mal, pour toi, et pour ceux que tu aimes.

- Qu'a-t-on fait à Alguérande ! hurla l'adolescent avec un regard pour la silhouette d'Alguérande, figé et totalement détaché de son environnement, comme déconnecté.

Lumélyance se matérialisa entre les trois interlocuteurs, majestueuse, aérienne, sublime - bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que deux d'entre eux étaient complètement insensibles à son charme.

- J'ai effacé sa mémoire. Tous ces souvenirs le minaient, le détruisaient, Alguérande n'aurait survécu que quelques jours de son temps chez moi.

- Quoi ! ? se révolta Albator. De quel droit ?

- Les souffrances de votre fils étaient générées par ses souvenirs. En les gommant, j'ai fait disparaître la source desdits tourments.

Lumélyance voleta, mais absolument pas réjouie par ses propos.

- J'ai offert le paradis à Alguérande, le refuge où il peut être en paix à jamais, sans plus aucunes pensées parasitaires, à laisser seulement son cœur aimant le guider.

- Et vous modulez cet environnement pour répondre à ses attentes, comprit Pouchy.

- Oui, évidemment ! Je lui donne tout. Il peut vivre, et reposer pour l'éternité, il l'a bien mérité.

- Il n'a que vingt-deux ans, un enfant ! contesta toujours Albator. Et nous, les siens, avons décidé depuis longtemps de nous battre pour qu'il récupère son bébé ! Vous, les trucs surnaturels qui vous croyez surpuissants, n'avez pas à intervenir ! Pas d'ingérence dans nos destinées, j'ai entendu cet argument à plus d'une reprise ! Lumélyance ou qui que vous soyez, rendez-moi mon fils !

- Je ne peux pas. Quoi que vous pensiez, je n'ai fait que répondre aux plus profonds et inconscientes souhaits d'Alguérande. Il ne veut plus de vous, vous n'existez plus dans sa vie éternelle, sa place est ici, pour toujours.

- Non ! refusèrent à l'unisson Albator et Pouchy.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

De stupéfaction, Alguérande écarquilla ses grandes prunelles gris pâle.

- Mais je ne veux pas partir ! Je suis bien ici ! Je suis chez moi ! Je ne comprends pas votre visite…

Albator s'approcha de son fils à la crinière fauve, passant doucement ses doigts gantés dans les longues mèches fluides, le jeune homme ronronnant de plaisir, par réflexe.

- Alguérande, je suis ton papa !

- Qui que vous soyez, je n'ai pas de passé, cela fait bonheur. J'ai un avenir, un quotidien. Et chaque jour est précieux au possible ! J'en profite, de tous les instants. Pourquoi venez-vous me perturber ? C'est indécent et inhumain d'agir ainsi !

- Algie, tu ne te souviens absolument pas de moi ? Je suis Pouchy !

- Choupi ? Non… Pourquoi, je devrais ?

- « Pouchy », « Choupi », la pomme ne tombe donc jamais loin de l'arbre ! remarqua Pouchy sans se réjouir un instant. Tu ne veux donc pas de nous ? J'entame les hostilités, papa te les répétera, il le faudra même si ça te paraîtra reloud !

- Je ne vous renvoie pas… Vous envahissez juste mon petit univers… Et pour une raison inconnue, il m'est insupportable que vous décidiez de mon existence !

Alguérande soupira, buvant un instant à la régalade l'eau de la gourde tendue par Khefdan.

- Pourquoi ne fichez-vous pas le camp ? ! jeta-t-il, acerbe.

- C'est impossible, mon garçon. C'est pour ton bien !

Alguérande eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- Je suis heureux, pourquoi m'arracher à ce paradis ? C'est indigne de vos arguments !

- Il y a Alveyron, tu dois te battre pour le revoir !

- Pouchy, je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu me parles ? Si c'était si important, jamais je ne l'aurais oublié… Mais…

- Oui, Algie ? firent son père et son cadet.

- Mais, si je ne me rappelle de rien, cela a sûrement une raison. Et j'aime ce présent, je n'en veux pas d'autre… Partez, laissez-moi. Je reste ici, avec Khefdan et les animaux que nous protégeons. C'est ma vie, et je n'ai jamais voulu que cela !

- Papa, dis-lui ! gronda Pouchy.

- Alguérande a raison… La faune et la flore étaient à son cœur… Il a réalisé ses rêves. Il resplendit de bonheur, je ne l'ai jamais connu ainsi… Nous devons le laisser s'en aller, Pouch'…

- Tu renonces, papa ? Moi, je le refuse ! hurla Pouchy, irradiant d'aura négative. Comment peux-tu seulement envisager d'abandonner Alguérande ! ? Tu es monstrueux !

- Algie ne viendra jamais, mon poussin, tu ne le comprends donc pas ? Il n'a plus aucune raison de le faire… Nous sommes des inconnus et même des agresseurs pour lui !

- Oui, parce qu'il ne se rappelle pas… Alguérande a toujours une vie, un fils. Papa, nous nous battons pour cela. Et lui aussi doit tout faire pour Alveyron !

Pouchy rugit littéralement.

- Cette chose a gommé les mauvais souvenirs, mais aussi les meilleurs ! Comment Algie pourrait-il mobiliser ses forces pour la seule chose qui demeure et compte pour lui : Alveyron – alors qu'il a oublié jusqu'à l'existence de son bébé ! ? C'est horrible, injuste, monstrueux, et je le refuse ! Quoi que dise ou fasse Madaryne, Algie a un espoir : son enfant. Et il va se remuer le popotin, et plus vite que ça !

- Je n'ai pas de fils. Si c'était le cas, je m'en souviendrais, intervint Alguérande, acide. Oui, je ferais tout pour le retrouver… Je connais enfin un bonheur entier, éternel, de quel droit venez-vous prétendre m'en arracher ? Je suis bien, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré… Je veux vivre, à jamais. Ne venez plus jamais me perturber ! Je ne vous connais et je veux ignorer à jamais qui vous pouvez bien être !

- Algie, nous sommes à jamais ceux qui t'aimeront le plus, avec ton bébé… gémit Albator. Reviens à toi, je t'en supplie, souviens-toi… Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance… Ton corps est en train de mourir dans notre monde !

- J'ai ce monde, et il me convient parfaitement ! Je le répète : de quel droit venez-vous m'arracher à une vie heureuse ?

- Je les renvoie ? s'enquit Lumélyance.

- Non, je pense qu'ils peuvent partir seuls. Ils me sont inconnus mais je ne leur veux aucun mal ! Qu'ils retournent en paix. Tout le monde devrait être en harmonie ! Merci à toi, Lumélyance.

Pouchy s'effondrant inanimé entre ses bras, Albator ne put qu'accepter le « raccompagnement » de téléportation quasi immédiat jusqu'à l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

- Et maintenant ? s'enquit Toshiro après que son ami eut confié l'adolescent évanoui au Doc Mécanoïde du cuirassé. On attaque cet endroit ?

- Comme si nous avions la moindre chance… J'ignore qui est cette Lumélyance, mais je doute que toute une armada d'_Arcadia_ soit à la hauteur ! Nous ne pouvons rien, et d'autant plus qu'Algie nous rejette… Tout ce voyage, toutes ces semaines de vol, pour rien… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça… C'est le désastre le plus total !

Albator hoqueta, la gorge noyée de chagrin, pour les deux cadets de ses fils, lui paraissant aussi perdus que son petit-fils.

- J'aurai donc tenté l'impossible… Et j'ai échoué… C'est la plus terrible et ma pire défaite, puisque j'y perds mes enfants… Alhannis a son équilibre, mais Alguérande et Pouchy sont égarés dans les pires limbes… J'ai essayé, Clio, mais je n'en peux plus…

D'épuisement, Albator s'effondra à son tour aux pieds de la Jurassienne.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Pas rassurée, tremblante même, et le dissimulant, Clio s'était présentée au bureau de Surlis le Doc Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_. Khell et Warius l'y avaient précédée, également dans l'attente de nouvelles.

Mais voir sortir leur ami de la salle d'examens adjacente au cabinet de Surlis ne les apaisa guère.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû aller chercher Pouchy et le mêler à cette histoire ! jeta-t-il de fait avec colère en ignorant les regards interrogateurs posés sur lui.

- Comment va Pouchy ? questionna alors directement la Jurassienne.

- Un vrai fou furieux… commenta son père, le regard étincelant.

- Mais, Pouchy est incapable de se mettre en colère ! protesta Warius.

- Cela ne lui était effectivement jamais arrivé de toute sa jeune vie, soupira le grand Pirate balafré. Là, c'est une véritable bombe à retardement. Lumélyance l'a mis dans un courroux pas possible !

- Pouchy n'est pas programmé pour la colère ! aboya à son tour Khell. Il est la pureté incarnée !

- Disons que c'est un des multiples points sur lesquels je me trompais, pour changer, grinça Albator.

- Et si tu nous racontais ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? pria Warius. Ça nous aiderait peut-être à comprendre ?

- Tu as retrouvé le petit, capitaine ? ajouta Khell.

- Oui…

- Mais en ce cas, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené ? ! glapit Warius.

- Il n'a pas voulu…

- Et depuis quand tu t'arrêtes aux considérations d'autrui pour faire ce que tu as décidé ? gronda encore le Pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Ménagez-le, pria le Doc Mécanoïde avant que son patient ne jaillisse de son fauteuil pour se précipiter vers les toilettes les plus proches et y vider son estomac.

* * *

En attendant le retour de son patient dans l'appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_, Surlis avait donné quelques explications supplémentaires.

- Je garde Pouchy endormi, pour le moment. Mais les récits du passé prouvent à suffisance que nos médications peuvent se révéler totalement inefficaces une fois le sujet ayant décidé de s'y soustraire, ajouta-t-il, non sans quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la réticence dans son parfait synthétiseur vocal. Si cet enfant décidait de se réveiller et d'agir avec ses pouvoirs particuliers, je ne pourrais rien ! Pas plus que son père… Lui-même a été très secoué par les récents événements, il a conçu d'immenses espoirs, et ils viennent de se briser sous son œil. Je sais que le terme vous paraîtra étrange, mais il est vraiment fragile en ce moment ! Et je crois que sans sa volonté de vouloir encore tenter des choses pour Alguérande, je l'aurais aussi placé sous sédatifs.

Ses gants rassemblés dans son poing, Warius en frappa l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, manifestant également une irascibilité assez inhabituelle pour son caractère.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pu récupérer son gosse à la chevelure fauve ? Il n'avait voyagé tous ces jours qu'en ce but !

Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent sur le grand Pirate balafré, d'une inquiétante pâleur, mais semblant mieux assuré sur ses jambes et ayant récupéré de son soudain malaise.

- Alguérande a souffert toute sa vie, il a été jusqu'à choisir la voie Militaire pour me faire plaisir et en refoulant les propres sentiments de son cœur envers la Nature et les animaux. Cette Lumélyance lui a offert le bonheur parfait, modulable selon ses souhaits qu'ils soient conscients ou non, expliqua le père d'Alguérande et de Pouchy. Là, il est dans une illusion d'existence parfaite, comment pourrait-il s'en aller ? J'aurais pu user de la force pour le récupérer, mais il ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, et moi je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire ça !

Le grand Pirate balafré eut un autre profond soupir, n'ayant pas touché au verre de red bourbon servi devant lui par son amie Jurassienne, ne l'ayant peut-être même pas vu.

- Algie est en paix, heureux, et ça me brise le cœur une fois de plus… Et en effaçant tous ses souvenirs, les pires comme les meilleurs, Lumélyance a fait de lui une sorte de mort-vivant… C'est ce qui provoque l'ire de Pouchy : on a manipulé la mémoire de son frère et il survit dans un monde qui en fait n'existe pas ! Alguérande a oublié les souffrances inhumaines engendrées par les décisions de son ex-femme, mais il ne se souvient pas non plus de son fils… Alguérande ne sait plus qu'Alveyron existe, et c'est ce que Pouchy ne peut tolérer !

- Je vois, firent à l'unisson Clio, Warius et Khell. Et, il y a une autre solution à ce nouveau problème ?

Albator ne put retenir une sorte de sanglot.

- Je ne sais pas… En partant au secours d'Alguérande, je n'envisageais pas de devoir me battre contre ses désirs ! Cela m'est impossible… Je n'ai pas assez de forces pour cela. Sans compter qu'en voulant sauver Algie j'ai éveillé son petit frère à la noirceur du cœur ! Comment pourrais-je bien rattraper toutes ces fautes ? Jamais… J'ai fait le malheur de mes deux fils cadets !

Quittant son fauteuil de bois au haut montant, Albator alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, laissant ses amis dans les pires inquiétudes et perplexités quant à l'avenir.

- Mulgastyr m'a transmis un message, intervint alors Toshiro.

- Non, pas maintenant ! siffla Clio, ulcérée elle aussi. Ne l'annonce pas, Albator ne le supporterait jamais en ces circonstances !

- Que dit-il ? corrigea Warius.

- La tournée de l'Orchestre fait relâche. Madaryne s'est rendue sur Terre, à Heiligenstadt, à l'hôpital Militaire !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Alhannis sursauta violemment à la vue de Madaryne assise au chevet d'Alguérande.

- Même khélye ignorait…

- Elle connait le programme de la tournée de l'Orchestre. Elle savait que j'avais dix jours de relâche… Mais je comprends parfaitement qu'on ne s'attende pas à ce que je les utilise pour venir… Je comprendrais que tu me fiches dehors… conclut-elle en se levant pour prendre la veste de son tailleur et son sac à main.

- Tu es venue seule ? s'enquit Alhannis.

- Alveyron est à l'hôtel, avec l'une des nounous de l'équipe des concerts. Je voulais savoir, et ensuite je n'ai pas voulu qu'il voie son père ainsi… Est-ce que c'est « mon œuvre » ?

- Oui.

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

- Tu l'as fait… Tu as eu ces mots… Allons dans le salon privé de cette aile spéciale des Urgences, nous avons à parler, enfin, j'espère. Mady ?

- Tu es la voix de la raison, Alhannis, comme toujours… Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir défaire ce que j'ai provoqué, je ne peux pas ramener Alguérande !

- La question n'est pas là, pour le moment… Allons boire un café !

- Je ne consomme plus que du thé.

- D'accord… Je devine donc ce que notre père ne nous a pas dit… Un bébé ?

- Deux mois. Je l'ai compris dès que mon appétit s'est réveillé en force alors que j'étais contrairement au régime pour mes robes… J'accepte ton thé, Alhannis, merci de ne pas m'avoir jetée dehors – même si je le méritais amplement !

- Je n'agis ainsi que pour Alguérande, Pouchy, et notre papa. Quant à toi, j'avoue n'avoir plus aucune estime… Enfin, tu comprends !

Madaryne but une grande gorgée de son thé fruité.

- Pour Alguérande et moi, Alveryon était tout, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point notre bébé était précieux pour lui… Alguérande est loin de tout m'avoir raconté ! Je l'ai connu, quelques semaines au Pensionnat, avant que vous ne soyez tous les deux kidnappés et que tu ne manques mourir, et que lui ne réapparaisse plus de deux ans plus tard. J'ai su qu'il avait combattu les Carsinoés, les abus de ce tortionnaire, d'où le fait que tu l'aies fait échapper en catastrophe du château. Ensuite, ce fut si évident, une lente et inévitable évolution, et nous nous sommes mariés, nous avons eu Alveyron ! Je crois que je me suis installée dans cette routine, j'ai pensé tout indestructible. J'ai complètement oublié tous les silences et tous les regards de détresse, quand on parlait de nos passés respectifs…

- Mais, tu n'avais pas à tout savoir. Tu devais respecter ces jardins secrets, ces zones d'ombres, ou quels que soient les noms à poser sur le passé de mon petit frère à la chevelure fauve ! gronda Alhannis en plongeant sa cuillère dans le flan à la vanille devant lui.

- Je suppose…

- Madaryne ! ?

- Alhannis, j'ai vingt ans, j'exige tout de la vie. J'étais tellement certaine d'avoir tout ! Et puis, il y a ça…

- Ca… ?

_ Après avoir séché Alveyron, son père l'avait ramené dans le salon qui était la pièce la plus chaude de l'appartement, finissant de lui passer ses vêtements et brossant tendrement ses boucles couleur de miel._

_ - Je t'aime, murmura-t-il passionnément, avant de se raidir, devinant instinctivement qu'une présence s'était matérialisée derrière lui !_

_ Il se retourna, les entrailles retournées par la vision qui s'offrait à lui._

_ Pour sa part, Phernelmonde eut un sourire éclatant, enfin, façon de parler vu qu'elle était une gigantesque mante-religieuse aux mandibules claquantes._

_ Et envoyant ses membres en avant, elle déchiqueta littéralement le petit Alvéyron qui se trouvait sur son passage, son père n'ayant pu le mettre hors de portée à temps !_

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé, en réalité ! protesta encore Alhannis ! Algie s'est interposé, au contraire, a protégé son bébé, votre enfant !

- Je commence à accepter cette réalité… Jusque-là, je ne m'étais accrochée qu'à la vérité de mon rêve… En revanche, je ne peux plus effacer ce qui est arrivé, je ne peux le défaire… Je suis désolée…

- Tu peux ! Et tu vas construire une autre vie, avec Mulgastyr, et cet enfant que tu attends, souffla Alhannis.

- Oui, en un an j'ai refait cette vie, en effet… Mulgastyr fut avec moi dans de terribles moments, je l'aime, il est protecteur et paisible. Je serai heureuse de lui donner ce bébé. Mais je n'oublierai jamais mes années avec Alguérande ! Je peux faire quelque chose, pour lui ?

- Surtout, ne fais plus rien !

- Désolée, gémit encore la jeune femme en quittant la cafétéria.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

_ - Alveyron…_

_ Ravis, totalement séduits, ses parents se penchèrent sur le nouveau-né qui cherchait dans la vie réelle les échos des voix entendues durant les précieux premiers mois de sa vie dans le sein de sa mère._

_ - Grouik !_

_ - Algie, ton fils a ton vocabulaire ! rit une femme qui semblait être sa mère, remettant le petit paquet de lange à un grand être à la chevelure fauve._

_ - Alveyron, mon fils ! Toute mon éternité, tout mon futur ! Je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon être. Je t'aime, tout simplement !_

Khefdan jeta un regard à Lumélyance qui volait à hauteur du plafond de la chambre.

- Ses rêves sont toujours agités. Et l'éclat de son âme diminue chaque jour qui passe. Tu ne pourras pas le retenir encore bien longtemps.

Lumélyance se rapprocha d'Alguérande, l'effleurant de ses voiles, ce qui mit fin à ses soubresauts.

- Même les bribes de souvenirs d'Alveyron lui font du mal alors que cela devrait être son seul apaisement, commenta la Conscience des Univers. Ce fut cruel mais ce que j'ai fait était la seule chose possible pour qu'il ne sombre pas complètement, immédiatement.

- Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'il soit encore de ce monde, rappela Khefdan. Il y a déjà eu tant de bouleversements de par son retour… Les Écumeurs, sa propre famille. Tu es aux premières loges pour savoir que les univers tentent de ramener les événements dans leur cycle originel !

Lumélyance se posa au bout du lit où le sommeil du jeune homme était redevenu paisible.

- Les êtres comme lui ont droit à plusieurs vies. Et cela influe en effet sur les constants changements des événements aussi ! Alveyron et Madaryne ont ramené Alguérande. Cela a relancé la roue de sa destinée et il était promis à de nouvelles guerres. Il n'était pas vraiment prévu que ce soit la femme de son cœur qui le mette à terre !

- C'était nécessaire ? s'enquit le nomade.

- Pour ce qui l'attend, oui, assura Lumélyance. C'est une épreuve commune à tous les siens, ils doivent tous en passer par là. Oh oui, impérativement ! C'est essentiel pour Pouchy et Alveyron. Ce sont eux les premiers concernés, en réalité !

- Je ne vois pas bien… Le petit Pouchy est en train de basculer dans les ténèbres, il se prépare à t'affronter car il estime que c'est toi qui as fait le plus de mal à son aîné !

- Et il a raison ! J'aurais pu ne conserver à Algie que les souvenirs familiaux, sa famille puis celle qu'il a créée. J'ai choisi de ne rien laisser car ces souvenirs l'auraient poussé à retrouver les siens alors que ce sont eux qui doivent venir à lui !

- Mais, ils étaient là, il y a quelques jours ! Tu aurais pu débloquer la mémoire du gamin. Il serait reparti avec eux, au lieu de les affronter !… Tu vas me répondre que c'était un passage obligé !

- Oui.

Khefdan bougea légèrement dans le fauteuil où il passait toutes ses nuits au chevet d'Alguérande, cherchant une position plus confortable.

- Et maintenant, comment tous ces fils de destinées doivent-ils évoluer ?

- Le retour de fouet devrait ouvrir les yeux à Madaryne, ranimer son cœur. La mère louve doit s'apaiser. Elle doit redevenir une femme, adulte, et reprendre sa vie en mains mais non plus pour la destruction d'autrui en voulant protéger Alveyron. Elle doit apprendre qu'elle ne le peut pas, seule.

- Et qui va lui débrider le cœur ?

- Alveyron !

- Mais ce n'est encore qu'un tout petit enfant !

- Il a hérité des pouvoirs de son père et de son parrain réunis. Crois-moi, Khefdan, ce bébé est très loin d'être sans défense ! Attends un peu et regarde ce qu'il peut réaliser comme prodiges quand il prendra le contrôle !

- J'ai hâte d'y assister. Mais il a intérêt à faire vite pour sauver, encore une fois, son papa…

- Ce sera juste, convint Lumélyance. Il se pourrait même que ça arrive trop tard…

* * *

Après avoir fait un sort aux petits pains et confitures fais par Khefdan, Alguérande était sorti sous l'auvent de sa maison pour y finir son café.

- Tu as encore l'air fatigué, glissa le nomade qui se contentait de fumer cigarette sur cigarette.

- Je crois que j'ai eu de mauvais rêves, mais heureusement je ne saurais dire ce qu'ils furent !

Le jeune homme s'étira, appréciant le calme et la tranquille beauté de l'Oasis qui s'éveillait en même temps que lui.

- Alors, on fait toujours comme prévu ? questionna Khefdan.

- Oui : on va finir le système d'irrigation ! se réjouit Alguérande en se frottant les mains. Voilà ce qui annonce une nouvelle journée bien remplie et un bon barbecue en bordure du lac !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Après être sortis de scène, Madaryne et Mulgastyr avaient remis les bouquets de fleurs à leurs assistantes avant de rejoindre leur loge.

- Tu t'es vraiment surpassée, ma toute belle, la félicita-t-il quand ils sortirent de la douche prise ensemble.

- Je ne connais rien de plus stimulant qu'offrir un tout nouveau concert au public !

- Franchement rien de plus stimulant ? rit-il.

- Oui, réellement, mon grivois ami ! assura la jeune femme en passant un peignoir. Et je te rappelle que tu as déjà fait ton devoir.

Passant dans la pièce voisine, elle alla jusqu'au berceau, caressa tendrement les boucles de miel d'Alveyron qui souriait dans son sommeil en faisant des petits bruits avec sa bouche.

- Mon petit cœur… Si tu savais comme tu me combles ! murmura-t-elle.

Le garçonnet de presque deux ans et demi fit la moue, eut un gloussement.

- Oui, je sais qu'une personne très importante te manque, mon ange. Il faut que tu me laisses le temps. Et peut-être alors qu'un jour… Je ne puis te le promettre, mais je ferai de mon mieux !

- Je préfère de très loin t'entendre dire ça, ma tendre, glissa Mulgastyr en lui caressant les épaules. Il n'est que temps qu'Alguérande puisse, au moins, avoir des nouvelles de son fils !

- Je sais, mais c'est très dur, Mul, je peux te l'assurer… Quand je pense à toutes les menaces autour d'Algie, et si Alveyron est près de lui quand elles se manifestent… M'y résoudre est encore au-dessus de mes forces.

- Tu n'es pas seule. Tu sais que je serai toujours auprès de toi.

- Merci, Mul.

- Chasse tes mauvaises pensées, habillons-nous et allons dîner. Nous avons à fêter le triomphe de ce soir ! Laissons Alfie avec sa nounou. Son berceau rejoindra notre chambre plus tard.

* * *

Le froid s'installant, Khell et Warius avaient néanmoins préféré passer un chaud manteau et se promener dans le parc du château des Waldenheim à Heiligenstadt.

- Il va y retourner, n'est-ce pas, Khell ?

- Bien sûr. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'Albator ne renonce jamais. Et même s'il sait qu'il va se heurter à l'absence de souvenirs d'Algie, il tentera d'atteindre sa mémoire, de la ranimer. En matière d'amnésie, il s'y connaît !

- Sauf que la sienne résultait d'un traumatisme. Là, c'est un être surnaturel qui a bloqué l'accès à ses souvenirs. Et ce verrou ne peut pas sauter – et certainement pas de façon très mélo grâce à l'amour. Sans compter qu'il n'emmène pas Pouchy, ajouta Warius.

Khell fit la grimace tout en resserrant l'écharpe autour de son cou.

- En dépit de toutes ces années à se frotter, de façon plus ou moins proche, au surnaturel, il ne réalise pas – ou refuse d'y songer – que les distances ne signifient plus à partir d'un certain niveau de pouvoirs et Pouchy est, à son jeune âge adulte désormais au summum de sa puissance !

Warius tourna la tête et posa son regard sur les tours du château Waldenheim.

- Pouchy a beau sembler indifférent à tout depuis notre retour, toutes ces semaines sans aucune prise de décision, je suis sûr qu'il fourbi ses armes, à sa manière.

Khell sursauta violemment, fixant avec un certain effarement le colonel de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Le petit n'envisage pas de se mesurer à cette Lumélyance ? !

- Pouchy est prêt à tout pour son aîné à la crinière fauve, releva Warius, sombre. Ils sont liés, bien plus que par les liens du sang, par ce chromosome doré. Je suis sûr qu'il peut tout percevoir d'Alguérande, en direct live pour reprendre une expression désuète !

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'Albator redoute le plus, reprit Khell alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur marche. Voilà pourquoi il a fini par opter pour cet envol en urgence, en espérant que le cadet de ses fils ne lise pas dans ses pensées.

- L'aura noire de Pouchy peut le mener à toutes les extrémités, soupira encore Warius. Et ce gosse risque de ne pas se retenir !

Khell inclina positivement la tête.

- Oui, lui seul peut atteindre la mémoire de son aîné, et s'interposer entre cette Lumélyance et lui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr du tout que ce soit là une solution ! Et vous, Zéro ?

- Je crains de partager votre avis…

Un son de cloche relayé par les antennes sonores du parc les avertit que le déjeuner était prêt à être servi et ils reprirent la direction du château.

* * *

Profitant de tout un week-end, sans répétitions, sans études de partitions afin de varier le programme de la tournée proposée, Madaryne et Mulgastyr s'étaient détendus dans la galactopole-capitale de Shufferke, attendant de prendre un nouveau cargo de croisière.

Et si Mulgastyr avait néanmoins eu quelques vidéo-conférences avec la production du spectacle, sa fiancée s'était détendue auprès des piscines, avait profité des soins dans les salons de détente, et avait câliné Alveyron.

A quelques minutes du dernier dîner avant le départ à l'aube, Madaryne avait fini de s'apprêter, invitée pour un de ces repas aux chandelles qu'affectionnait Mulgastyr.

Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme avait revêtu une robe fourreau, couleur crème, qui mettait ses formes épanouies en valeur bien qu'elle resplendisse du bébé qu'elle portait sans encore en trahir extérieurement les signes.

Madaryne s'était maquillée avec soins, ses courtes boucles bleu pâle relevées et agrémentées de quelques perles.

Elle eut un regard machinal pour le doigt où elle portait les bagues de fiançailles de son ex-mari et de celui à venir, n'ayant au contraire de son alliance jamais pu se défaire de ce bijou.

- Vous êtes toujours avec moi, vous les amours de ma vie : vous deux à ma main et toi Alfie avec la copie de ta Médaille de Baptême en gourmette à son poignet.

Elle posa le gloss corail sur ses lèvres et se leva… avant de s'effondrer à genoux, gémissante, la douleur montant en elle alors que le sang maculait la robe à hauteur de ses cuisses.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Maman !

- Je t'ai apporté ton goûter, Pouch'. Tu es un homme, mais on a toujours besoin du goûter de sa maman !

- Oh que oui ! Il y a des pancakes ?

- Avec deux sortes de sirops, des confitures, et surtout cette compote de coings dont tu raffoles.

- J'aurais aimé que papa soit là pour me faire des crêpes !

- Mais ton papa est parti depuis un mois maintenant.

Salmanille passa doucement les doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde du cadet de ses fils.

- Je crois que tu ne l'ignores pas un instant, et que bien que loin de ton Arbre, tu as conservé toutes tes facultés ! Arrête d'essayer de nous tromper, Pouch', nous ne marchons depuis bien longtemps !

L'adolescent se leva d'un bond.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, moi aussi ! jeta-t-il en tombant le masque. Mais je voulais savoir quelles étaient vos intentions, enfin celles de papa… Il a fini par repartir, enfin ! Mais son voyage ne le mènera, à nouveau, qu'à un autre échec. Il n'y a pas de solution à nos drames. Ou plutôt, il n'y en a qu'une, et c'est celle que je vais mettre à exécution – et quelle que soit la distance entre lui, Algie et moi, je peux me projeter le temps d'un battement de cils !

- Et tu as vraiment l'intention de le faire, Pouchy ? s'inquiéta Salmanille.

- Je ne sais plus… avoua le jeune garçon. Je suis réceptif à tant de sensations, venues de tous et partout, j'ai du mal à faire le tri. Et, effectivement, sans l'Arbre et Torien, mes pouvoirs sont considérablement amoindris… Mais je voudrais tant faire quelque chose, et j'ignore quoi…

Salmanille se racla la gorge.

- Tu n'as plus l'intention d'affronter directement Lumélyance ?

- Je ne suis pas de taille… Je ne l'ai jamais été… Mais j'aurais pu tout tenter pour Alguérande ! Je dois y aller, maman, mais pour le combat, pas comme je l'envisageais dans ma folie, je te le promets !

- Merci, Pouch'. Tu as retrouvé ta pureté ?

- Non, je ne crois pas que je pourrai redevenir comme avant. Mais cette noirceur si attirante devait être nécessaire. Je sais désormais la reconnaître, la combattre, et la refouler sans plus jamais lui laisser la possibilité de remonter en moi ! Sans l'expérimenter, je ne pouvais pas réellement être pur comme on pouvait l'espérer de moi. Je vais bien, maman. C'est votre amour à tous qui me porte, depuis toujours, et qui me sauve encore en ces derniers temps. Merci, je vous aime tant !

- Ton papa et moi sommes tes parents, nous serons toujours là pour toi ! Et tu es un de nos enfants, nous ne pouvons que t'adorer et vouloir tout faire pour te protéger, bien qu'il soit évident que ce soit plutôt toi le protecteur des univers !

- Joli titre, pompeux, sympa. Mais je ne suis que le Gardien d'un Sanctuaire dont j'ai hérité d'Aldéran, Albior, papa et enfin Algie !

- Non, tu es destiné à bien que cela, je viens d'en avoir la prescience… Tu es déjà fabuleux, Pouchy, mais tu seras éternel et tu veilleras sur toutes les mers d'étoiles que chérit tant ton papa ! En revanche, pour le futur immédiat, continue de t'apaiser, de retrouver ta sérénité, car c'est uniquement elle qui sauvera Alguérande.

- S'il est encore temps… Je ressens des ondes funestes.

- S'il est encore temps, mon petit chéri. Et tu es là, pour nous tous !

Pouchy effleura tendrement de ses lèvres la chevelure blonde de sa mère.

- Je reviens, je ne suis plus là que pour vous tous.

* * *

Main dans la main, Madaryne et Mulgastyr avaient écouté les explications du gynécologue.

- Une infection sanguine fulgurante, imprévisible. Et le bébé n'y a pas survécu… Je ne peux plus que vous aider médicalement, Madame Von Sterne. Et vous aider psychologiquement, tous les deux. J'ai ouvert une cellule d'assistance, qui vous suivra durant la poursuite de votre voyage.

- Merci. Je peux rester avec ma fiancée ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Seul, Mulgastyr reprit la main de la jeune femme, qu'il sentait s'éloigner de lui.

- Je suis à tes côtés, ma tendre. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

- Tu fus le roc et mon refuge. Oui, Mul, tout mon cœur t'est acquis.

- Mais… ?

- Mul… ! ?

Madaryne soupira, les esprits embrouillés par les perfusions, mais bien consciente malgré tout sur certaines phrases ou pensées.

- J'ai perdu le petit être que je gardais précieusement en moi. Comment pourrais-je arriver à protéger Alveyron de ces menaces ? Je me suis tellement fourvoyée… Ou pas… Pourquoi est-ce qu'une maman ne peut pas protéger ses enfants, c'est inhumain !

Les larmes inondèrent les joues de la jeune femme.

* * *

L'alerte médicale s'étant déclenchée, l'équipe de veille de la section Réanimation de l'hôpital Militaire s'était précipitée à la chambre de son patient qui dormait depuis des mois.

- Ses reins ont lâché. Et une méningite virulente attaque son cerveau… Il n'en a plus pour bien longtemps !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Alguérande retira prestement ses bras de la bufflette.

- La patte de son petit est sortie, mais je n'arrive pas à plus… Il va te falloir finir de le retirer de son ventre, Khefdan. Je n'ai pas assez de forces…

Khefdan rattrapa le corps inanimé du jeune homme.

- Lumélyance, je n'ai ni les pouvoirs ni l'énergie pour maintenir cette Oasis, bien que je sois ta création ! Cette fois c'est bien la fin pour ce garçon.

- Ramène le jeune Humain au temple. Je ne peux également rien faire de plus.

- Bien, à tes ordres.

Khefdan souleva le corps inerte d'Alguérande, l'amenant au cœur même du lieu, dans la crique que venait de créer Lumélyance.

Le nomade soupira.

- Et, maintenant ?

- J'ai fait pousser un bosquet en forme de coupole, pose-le dans cette crypte végétale.

Le nomade obéit, se redressa.

- Je sais que tu as repoussé l'échéance jusqu'aux limites les plus extrêmes, que c'est son corps physique qui a lâché. Mais, je refuse qu'il disparaisse, de par ses souffrances… Lumélyance, ne m'oblige pas à assister à cela ! ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le salut d'Algie vient de sa famille. Il est tout proche, il n'a plus besoin de nous. Patience, Khefdan. Veillons juste sur l'âme d'un garçon que nous avons apprécié, je me trompe ?

- J'ai eu beaucoup de tendresse pour lui, en effet. Mais je n'ai fait que lui tenir compagnie. Dis-moi que véritable sauveur est tout proche.

- Oui, je vais bientôt aller le chercher.

- Il a intérêt à être d'une puissance jamais égalée…

- Il l'est ! Et je vais l'éveiller à ses dons !

* * *

A pleine vitesse, l'_Arcadia_ fonçait à travers la mer d'étoiles.

- Bien que les coordonnées ne correspondent qu'à du vide, je finis de nous diriger là où Pouchy nous avait conduit l'autre fois. J'espère que cet Oasis est toujours là et qu'il daignera nous apparaître !

- Il a intérêt, Toshy ! Pousse les réacteurs, les dernières nouvelles transmises par Salmanille sont affolantes au possible.

Clio leva les yeux sur son ami qui tournait comme un lion en cage en passant et repassant devant la grande barre en bois. Et elle se prit en retour un regard courroucé.

- Et toi n'ajoute pas que j'ai bien trop tardé à décider de reprendre l'espace ! siffla-t-il. C'est de mon unique faute si l'état d'Alguérande s'est détérioré à ce point et que je dispose de si peu de temps pour aller secouer d'importance cette Lumélyance ! Je n'ai pas les talents de Pouchy mais je l'obligerai à m'écouter. Elle doit absolument rendre ses souvenirs à Algie !

- Pourquoi ? intervint Toshiro. Pour qu'il s'éteigne en sachant qui il est et que tu ne l'as pas abandonné ?

- Je refuse de le laisser partir. Si cette Lumélyance a maintenu son âme parmi nous c'est qu'il y a un moyen de le ramener à la conscience !

- Ce sont vos volontés, glissa à son tour Clio. Ce n'est pas celle d'Alguérande !

- Il a surtout oublié qu'il avait un petit gamin. Un enfant qui a besoin de son papa, même s'il ne doit plus le voir qu'épisodiquement. Algie n'a pas le droit de lâcher la rampe, un point c'est tout !

Albator serra les poings.

- Les forces lui manquent, c'est à nous de le soutenir ! Dans la famille, on ne laisse jamais un des nôtres.

De la tête, Khell approuva.

- Warius aurait sûrement voulu être de la partie, mais sa Flotte l'a rappelé.

Albator se détourna.

« Attends-moi, Algie… ».

* * *

Alveyron sourit à la vision, agita ses petits doigts, gloussant de plaisir.

- Grouik ? Choupi ?

- Non, dis-moi ce dont tu as vraiment envie, petit Alfie ?

- Papa veux !

- Oui. Je suis là pour ça, Alveyron.

Lumélyance s'agenouilla devant le tout petit, le serrant tendrement, et l'embrassant.

- Je dois te révéler à tes talents, petit garçon…

Alveyron rit.

- Papa, maman, aime !

- Et c'est parce que tes parents sont les êtres les plus précieux auxquels tu te raccroches que tu vas les faire revenir à toi. C'est ce que tu désires au plus profond de ton cœur et tu vas enfin pouvoir l'exprimer !

- Hum ?

- Prends ton envol, Alveyron, le moment est venu pour toi, sourit Lumélyance.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Madaryne et Mulgastyr sursautèrent quand une nounou affolée fit irruption dans le salon.

- Dans la chambre d'Alveyron… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais tout est devenu si lumineux… Et c'est comme si un mur invisible m'empêchait d'entrer !

Madaryne sortit en coup de vent, se précipitant dans le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre de son fils.

Mulgastyr la suivit et tout comme elle, il put rentrer dans la pièce.

Alveyron était assis au milieu de ses jouets, et c'était lui qui irradiait de lumière. La silhouette du garçonnet se transforma, s'étira, alors qu'il se redressait.

- Alfie… souffla Madaryne alors que c'était un jeune adulte qui lui faisait face, une cicatrice à présent en travers de sa joue gauche, des ailes de cygne déployées dans le dos.

- Je pense avoir plus que mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, déclara alors posément Alveyron. Toi et moi avons ramené papa à la vie, mais certainement pas pour que tu fasses son malheur !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? !

Le jeune homme tendit la main, faisant apparaître Terra IV sous forme d'hologramme.

- Ce fut dans un autre cycle de destinée, maman, quand les Sylvidres n'avaient plus de Reine. La vie de papa s'est terminée là-bas. Et pendant vingt-cinq ans, Pouchy et moi avons travaillé à lui offrir un autre avenir.

Sidérés, réduits au silence, Madaryne et Mulgastyr écoutèrent les explications du jeune homme.

- J'ai remonté le temps avec papa, et il a pu entamer un autre cycle de vie, qu'il a repris le jour même de ma conception, quand tu étais venue le rejoindre sur Terra.

- Je m'en souviens, souffla sa mère. Mais il n'est jamais mort là-bas !

Les prunelles vertes d'Alveyron s'enflammèrent.

- C'est ton amour et le mien qui ont fait que papa a eu une seconde chance. Seul lui et moi, et quelques entités surnaturelles avons gardé souvenir de ces mois de vie alternative. Je l'ai ramené une fois, et j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer car bien que Mulgastyr fasse partie de ta vie, c'est auprès de papa que tu dois la passer. Telle est la constante de ces deux destinées !

Alveyron s'approcha pour prendre les mains de sa mère entre les siennes.

- Mulgastyr et papy te l'ont dit : papa n'est pas responsable du fait que je me sois retrouvé exposé aux frappes de Phernelmonde. Maman, c'est moi et moi seul !

- Comment cela… ? murmura-t-elle.

- Tu le sais parfaitement, maman ! Si je suis en danger, c'est uniquement du fait de ma naissance, pour ce que je suis, en étant le fils de mon père. Mais lui, il n'y est pour rien ! Vous m'avez fait, tous les deux, c'est ainsi ! Papa fera toujours tout pour me protéger, tout comme toi. J'ai juste à grandir pour forger mes propres armes car je descends de papa et de Pouchy et j'ai hérité de leurs dons, tu ne pourras rien y changer !

- Je ne sais même pas protéger un enfant à naître, gémit Madaryne. Comment pourrais-je prétendre te défendre de ces êtres surnaturels ?

Elle eut un profond soupir.

- Ces Écumeurs s'en sont pris à moi de façon intentionnelle, et c'est ton papa qui est venu nous sauver.

- Tu l'as bien cruellement récompensé…

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! se récria encore Madaryne. Tout comme lorsque Phernelmonde m'a envoyé les visions de ta mort !

- Et là encore, papa s'est interposé ! releva Alveyron. J'ai besoin de lui, tout comme lui a besoin de moi. Tu ne peux pas nous séparer, pas pour de mauvaises raisons. J'ai ma propre destinée, et il t'est impossible de l'en empêcher. Maintenant, je vais aller chercher papa. Ça te laisse le temps de ramener à lui le bébé que je suis.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Mulgastyr.

- Dans ces deux vies, tu as été son repère, elle ne s'en serait pas sortie sans toi. Mais tu ne peux que passer, j'en suis désolé. Tu seras toujours important, mais papa et maman ne peuvent être séparés, dans aucune de leurs vies.

- Tu es si dur, Alveyron…

- Il a raison, intervint Mulgastyr. Mady, j'ai le double de ton âge. Je suis bien plus paternaliste qu'un amant. Alveyron a eu les mots justes : je n'ai fait que passer dans ta vie, une halte pour toi, avant de te rendre au seul homme qui compte dans ton cœur. Je l'ai toujours su. Et je n'espérais plus une issue heureuse à cette histoire. Mais je ne suis pas non plus prêt à te rendre, toi et moi avons besoin de temps pour faire le point. Vas-y, Alfie, vas chercher ton papa.

* * *

- Al… Alveyron !

- Je rentre à la maison, mon papa. Attends-moi !

- Mais, ta maman…

- Elle a enfin compris. Ou plutôt elle a accepté la réalité. Elle ne va pas se jeter dans tes bras, mais nous ne serons plus jamais séparés !

- Mon petit garçon !

Lumélyance retira sa main du front d'Alguérande.

- Ils se sont retrouvés, je peux à nouveau lui laisser libre accès à ses souvenirs.

Khefdan rentra sous le dôme végétal.

- Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ vient d'arriver.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Avec le printemps, le parc du château des Waldenheim s'était ranimé.

Les équipes de jardinage étaient ressorties pour suivre l'évolution de ce qu'ils avaient planté, la repousse de tout ce qui avait été taillé, et les agitations des animaux repartis en parades nuptiales ou reprenant leurs habitudes avec le conjoint d'une vie.

* * *

Demeuré pour sa part bien au chaud dans la véranda aux panneaux en vitrail, Alguérande avait observé son petit univers, avant de quitter son fauteuil pour aller prendre Alveyron qui avait joué près de lui presque toute la matinée.

- C'est l'heure de ton dix heures, mon grand. Mais tu auras juste un fruit car on t'a préparé un menu spécial pour tes trois ans !

- Anniversaire.

- Oui, le tien, mon trésor. Ta maman doit arriver en fin de matinée. Ensuite, tu repartiras avec elle puisque cette fois elle doit donner cinq ans de concerts dans l'un des colisées de la Station Spatiale du Jeu ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi, et nous sommes tous là pour toi.

Tout en câlinant son fils blotti contre lui, Alguérande était revenu dans le salon turquoise où se trouvaient ses propres parents ainsi que Khell.

- Alhannis et Khélye ont confirmé ne pouvoir se libérer, c'est tout juste s'ils ne sont pas séquestrés sur cet ilot à informatiser, rit Albator. Et je n'ai nulle intention d'aller à leur secours ! Et Alcéllya est elle aussi en mission pour sa boîte, sauf que contrairement à Alhie ce n'est pas la sienne. Alveyron est en forme ?

- Il pète de santé ! Il va être baigné, on va lui donner son fruit et il sera habillé. Il sera prêt à temps pour l'arrivée de sa mère.

- Mady vient… seule ? questionna Salmanille alors que son fils à la crinière fauve avait remis le petit à sa nounou.

- Aucune idée. Elle a ses propres plaies à panser, murmura Alguérande en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à oreilles. Nous nous sommes réconciliés pour Alfie, mais rien de plus.

- Et toi, tu en as surtout pour encore quelques semaines pour que ton corps finisse de se remettre de tout ce qu'il a enduré durant tant de mois à l'hôpital Militaire, compléta doucement Albator en lui apportant une tasse de thé. Profite bien de ces heures avec Alveyron avant que sa maman ne l'emmène pour sa part de garde.

- Elle m'a rendu bien des semaines avec lui, elle n'y était pas obligée.

- Je dirais qu'elle le devait et plutôt deux fois qu'une, jeta Salmanille, acerbe en serrant de façon possessive les épaules du jeune homme. Elle t'a détruit, presque mené à la mort !

Alguérande esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je sais, j'étais là ! Alveyron a fini par réveiller son cœur, tout comme il avait apaisé entièrement le mien par sa venue au monde. Cet enfant est un cadeau des dieux.

- Comme tous les enfants, glissa Albator. Je vais m'assurer que tout va bien en cuisines et que le gâteau d'Alfie est prêt ! Va à ton appartement et assure-toi qu'il a toujours son sourire d'ange, savoure chaque instant avec lui !

Alguérande ne se fit pas prier et quitta le salon sous le regard de ses parents.

- Il est encore bien pâle, remarqua Salmanille. Sa convalescence traîne en longueur. Pourquoi?

- Je n'ai pas accès à son dossier médical, et Toshiro refuse de le pirater ! Il faut laisser le temps agir, c'est tout ce qui importe pour Algie ! Il se reconstruit, il va bien, je t'assure !

Et Salmanille apprécia infiniment que son mari la serre interminablement dans ses bras.

* * *

Bien que son père soit présent au domaine depuis près de six mois, et parce que c'était la journée de son rejeton, c'était Alguérande qui en parfait maître de maison était allé accueillir Madaryne à sa descente de taxi.

- Bienvenue à Heiligenstadt. Notre fils est très impatient de fêter ses trois ans avec nous tous.

- Il va bien ?

- Il a profité de ses vacances prolongées. Une institutrice privée est venue lui faire suivre ses activités d'éveil. Il pourra rentrer à la Petite Ecole sans aucun retard.

Madaryne posa fugitivement la main sur le poignet de son ex-époux.

- Je n'ignore pas que tu fais tout au mieux pour lui, assura-t-elle. Je n'en douterai plus jamais, je te l'ai promis, sur mon cœur et sur cet étrange avenir – ces passés et avenirs qu'Alfie a révélé en ce jour où il m'a convaincu de revenir te le ramener…

- Tu m'as sauvé.

- Après avoir manqué te tuer. Et Alveyron, sous sa sublime forme adulte, c'est lui qui a été te rechercher ! Maintenant, nous avons un avenir qui suit la ligne de vie de notre petit. Nous pouvons continuer à nous entendre, pour lui ?

- Bien sûr ! Finis d'entrer, le fond de l'air est encore bien frais !

- Oui, merci, les répétitions des galas à venir m'ont épuisée et je ne puis me permettre de tomber malade !

Alguérande passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Mulgastyr ? Votre mariage sans cesse reporté ?

- Ce n'était plus envisageable. Nous avons retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Nous avons tout fait pour maintenir l'équilibre de notre couple… Il est parti, me laissant ma jeunesse et la famille perdue par mes propres égarements.

- Un être remarquable, exemplaire même, et qui a sacrifié le bonheur qui lui avait été promis… Et toi, ça va ?

- Je pense que ces derniers temps je ne me faisais plus guère d'illusions sur l'avenir avec Mul… Il a toujours été merveilleux, dévoué, mais il savait, je crois, que la différence d'âge aurait raison de notre couple… J'étais profondément amoureuse de lui, il m'aimait encore plus et c'est pour cela qu'il s'en est allé… J'ai fini les répétitions de mon contrat avec une cheffe d'orchestre, je doute de le revoir un jour… Il me manquera… Avec lui aussi, j'ai complètement échoué dans la relation avec un homme qui m'aimait de toute son âme !

- Je suis désolé. Mulgastyr était un gars bien, il n'a jamais révélé ses sentiments avant que nous nous éloignions et que l'adversité ne vous rapproche. Il a toujours été… élégant !

- Oui, c'est bien le mot ! fit Madaryne, de la tendresse et de la nostalgie dans la voix.

- Viens, pria Alguérande, tout est prêt dans la salle à manger rouge, pour l'anniversaire d'Alveyron, et il trépigne !

- J'ai hâte de revoir notre fils.

Ce fut côte à côte qu'Alguérande et Madaryne se dirigèrent vers la salle où Alveyron avait à fêter ses trois ans avec sa famille.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Alveyron s'était jeté sur les jouets tout justes déballés, Alguérande était passé dans la serre voisine en compagnie de Khell.

- C'est très gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement pour l'anniversaire d'Alfie.

- Je l'ai surtout fait pour toi. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Le GalactoNet aurait suffi ! remarqua Alguérande avec un petit rire. Et je pense pouvoir avoir l'orgueil, en ces circonstances, de songer que tu as quitté la dentiste de ton cœur pour moi !

- Comme s'il y avait seulement ici une seule personne qui l'ignore ! Mais Mya a fait le voyage avec moi, elle est à _L'auberge des landes_. Je pouvais lui offrir un peu plus luxueux que cet hôtel juste à un jet de pierre du domaine, mais cet endroit est chargé de significations, pour moi, pour toi et moi, et même ton père !

- Tu pouvais aussi séjourner au château ! protesta le jeune homme. Le pavillon de chasse ne t'aurait pas accueilli, tu n'as pas cru sincèrement que nous t'y aurions renvoyé ?

- Je sais. Vous avez tous un cœur immense, vous tous ceux de votre lignée. Je savais que vous ne me traiteriez plus en membre du personnel…

- Tu ne l'as jamais été ! Tu es à la fois mon premier et second père ! Mais c'est vrai que tout du temps de grand-père Skendar le Militaire qu'il était n'aurait pas admis un Pirate sur ses terres. Ensuite, papa aurait pu…

- Je t'arrête, Algie ! Ton père et moi avons opté d'un commun accord pour le poste de garde-chasse et le pavillon ! Ce fut le premier vrai foyer que j'ai connu, je l'ai apprécié.

Le visage du Pirate à la chevelure de neige s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

- Et j'ai rencontré une femme merveilleuse. J'ai mon bonheur entier, Algie, je peux te l'assurer. Mais tu aurais, toi, une place privilégiée dans mon cœur !

Alguérande serra les dents, un éclair d'inquiétude passant dans ses prunelles d'un gris pâle.

- Khell… J'ai peur de comprendre… Un voyage, un dernier voyage ?

- Oui, Alguérande. Mais, je te rassure : je suis en parfaite santé, et j'ai encore bien des années devant moi. Mais j'ai choisi de m'arrêter dans les voyages dans la mer d'étoiles, je ne veux plus que vivre pour celle qui éclaire mes vieilles années. En revanche, comme tu viens de le comprendre, je ne reviendrai plus vous revoir, aucun de vous de la famille.

Alguérande étreignit longuement celui qui avait été son protecteur depuis sa venue au monde, effectivement son premier père, avant de demeurer l'ami le plus sûr et toujours présent dans les coups durs.

- Je ne sais pas si nous en avons le pouvoir, mais Pouchy et moi te bénissons et nous te souhaitons tous les bonheurs mérités avec la femme de ta vie !

- Merci, Algie !

- Je te fais ramener à _L'Auberge _?

- Non, je gère ma propre destinée, je rentre seul retrouver celle que j'aime plus que tout !

* * *

Sans surprise, Alguérande trouva son cadet debout dans la chambre d'un Alveyron qui avait été terrassé par toutes les émotions et tous les bonheurs de sa journée d'anniversaire.

- Alveyron fait sa sieste. Plus tard, il partira avec sa maman. Mon Pouch', ton cadeau était phénoménal !

- Juste quelques poussières d'étoiles reconstituées et recréées pour en faire une sorte de manège pour que ses prunelles vertes brillent de bonheur !

- Comme s'il y avait d'autres petits enfants disposant d'un tel jouet !

- Il y en d'autres, beaucoup d'autres. Mais tu n'as pas à galoper à leur découverte, sourit tendrement l'adolescent. Chacun d'eux vit sa propre vie, à son rythme. Et moi je suis juste heureux d'avoir fait le bonheur d'Alveyron !

Pouchy prit son aîné à la chevelure fauve par la main et l'entraîna hors de la chambre d'Alveyron, referma doucement la porte.

- Algie, est-ce que tu te souviens de ces mois dans l'Oasis ?

- Oui. Je n'en ai pas oublié un instant, pourquoi ?

- Cette vie t'a plu, elle te comblait. Mais tu revêtiras ton uniforme de capitaine Militaire à la fin de ta convalescence, je ne me trompe pas ?

- C'est ma carrière, ma vie. Oui, je rejoindrai le _Pharaon._

- Mais Lumélyance t'a offert une autre option, montré ton autre voie de vie…

- J'ai vécu comme mon cœur l'espérait, du plus profond. Mais j'ai une autre destinée. Alveyron me l'a rappelé à sa venue, une nouvelle fois, pour me ramener à la vie – et Lumélyance a soigné le gros de mes défaillances physiques, la médecine Humaine et naturelle prenant tout son temps pour me remettre sur pieds. Pouchy, je suis de cette lignée, je suis un guerrier et c'est en quoi je réussis le mieux, je ne peux que poursuivre !

- Et Phernelmonde, je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas profité de tes mois de convalescence pour venir prendre sa revanche et l'emporter sur toi vu ton état général de faiblesse…

Alguérande eut un sourire un peu rêveur, comme si en dépit du temps passé à retrouver la santé auprès des siens, il était demeuré dans son Oasis.

- Lumélyance est une amie, à jamais. Elle fait en sorte que pour toutes les entités surnaturelles je semble être toujours son hôte dans l'Oasis. Elle me protégera et me rendra invisible, quelque part, autant de temps que de nécessaire. Je suis en sécurité, Pouchy, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis soucieux pour ma famille, c'est mon rôle ! Et je peux désormais faire la part du Bien et du Mal, pour en avoir expérimenté les deux faces. J'ai accompli tout mon apprentissage, je suis le parfait Gardien de Terra IV, papa et toi pouvez voler en paix, je vous garde.

L'adolescent eut un geste du menton en direction de la chambre où Alvéyron dormait tranquillement.

- J'ai vu des ailes de cygnes pour décorer le dais bleu univers du petit lit de ton fils, pourquoi ?

- Alveyron en avait dans ma vision. Il était majestueux au possible !

- Non, c'est moi qui suis gracile et élégant. Si j'avais été danseur étoile j'aurais été phénoménal !

- Pouch', tu n'as aucun sens du rythme !

- Algie, tu es désagréable !

- J'adore asticoter mon petit frère !

- A un de ces jours, Alguérande, sourit un Pouchy rayonnant, au propre comme au figuré. Et, crois-moi, tu atteindras bientôt le bonheur absolu auquel tu as droit !

- Pouch' ?

Pouchy gloussa avant de disparaître.

* * *

Albator se dirigea vers Alguérande qui revenait après une absence de plusieurs minutes.

- Tu vas bien ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu es encore si fragile !

- Je suis un guerrier, papa. Je suis ton fils ! Et tu m'as donné au fil du temps toutes les armes pour me permettre de survivre et d'être un conquérant des étoiles !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en réjouir…

- Je suis un capitaine de cuirassé, j'y excelle, et je le prouverai, encore et encore ! A très bientôt, mon papa, dans la mer d'étoiles !

- Oui, nous nous croiserons très souvent, je n'en doute pas, sourit le grand Pirate balafré.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Bien réveillé, ses doigts refermés sur le pan de la longue veste d'intérieur de son père, Alveyron trottinait derrière lui à travers les couloirs du château.

Le garçonnet portait la tenue bleu ciel en imitation cuir – pantalons et veste par-dessus une chemise en velours blanc – offerte par ses grands-parents, et semblait conscient qu'il était mignon à croquer.

Arrivé près de l'escalier du hall d'entrée, Alguérande se pencha vers lui mais le garçonnet protesta.

- Veux descendre !

- En ce cas, je te tiens fermement par la main, assura son père.

- Oui, tu as intérêt, gloussa Pouchy. Car qu'il se torde seulement la cheville, et je ne sais pas dans quel état on va te retrouver, toi !

- Mauvaise langue, rit franchement son aîné à la crinière fauve. Bon gré mal gré, Madaryne a dû accepter qu'il vive ses propres expériences.

- D'autant plus que la projection du passé qui n'a pas existé, et du futur à venir, lui a montré un fils portant la balafre familiale ! ajouta Pouchy, plus sombre.

Encadré par son père et son parrain, Alveyron descendit les marches pour parvenir jusqu'à sa mère qui l'attendait.

- Cadeaux ?

- J'ai fait enregistrer une partie dans ma charge de bagages autorisée. Les autres t'attendront au château. Et d'ici à tes prochaines retrouvailles avec ton papa, tu auras de nouveaux jouets !

- Maman, papa, veux !

- Mais tu auras aussi des jouets, sourit Alguérande en s'agenouillant devant son rejeton. Sois rassuré, mon petit, nous te verrons à tour de rôle – comme tu en as pris l'habitude – mais nous serons tous les deux là pour toi, pour toujours !

Alveyron se fendit d'un sourire charmeur, ayant de la main un petit signe pour son père avant de venir réclamer les bras de sa mère.

- Bon voyage à tous les deux, souhaita Alguérande. Qu'il se passe bien.

- Je rejoins la Station Spatiale des Jeux. Elle n'est pas très loin de la Terre, Tout se passera bien, assura Madaryne. Et j'enverrai Alfie dès que j'aurai confirmation de ta première longue escale de Mission pour la Flotte. Je ne le retiendrai pas.

- Je sais.

- Et puis, Alveyron a une nounou du tonnerre et bien surprenante. Une « nounou » qui quand elle ne prend pas soin de toi, veille au mieux sur notre petit garçon, glissa la jeune femme avec un regard en direction de Khefdan qui se tenait poliment à quelques pas, hors de portée de voix des deux ex-époux.

De la tristesse, et de la mélancolie, passèrent dans les prunelles grises d'Alguérande.

- Khefdan remplace Khell… Mon Khell qui a presque soixante-dix ans peut profiter de ses années de bonheur, sans les affres des menaces des mondes surnaturels qui me guettent… Papa et moi fêterons sous peu le bonheur entier de ce vieux Pirate qui a bien mérité la paix de son ménage.

Madaryne fronça les sourcils.

- Cette Phernelmonde… ?

Khefdan s'avança alors, bras croisés, légèrement incliné en signes respectueux de ceux qu'ils servaient.

- Lumélyance fait en sorte d'entourer Alguérande d'une bulle d'immunité. Depuis son sauvetage, son retour à la conscience, sa convalescence, elle fait en sorte qu'aucune entité ne puisse capter l'étincelle de son chromosome doré. Mademoiselle Madaryne Von Stern, je vous assure que votre ex-mari est sauf, depuis des mois, et pour encore quelques semaines. Elle ne pourra faire plus, une fois qu'il aura repris l'espace avec son cuirassé.

Madaryne leva les yeux sur Alguérande.

- Je connais la réponse, mais dis-la moi, je te prie…

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

- Je reviens à la vie, pour tous, mes amis et mes amis qu'ils soient naturels ou surnaturels. Oui, ma vie va bouleverser quelques petits plans. Et Même si ce n'est pas moi que l'on vise…

- J'ai compris, promit Madaryne. Notre fils même a plaidé ta cause ! Il a eu durant quelques précieuses minutes droit à une parole d'adulte, il a fait entendre qu'il était le premier concerné par mes décisions et leurs conséquences, il a exprimé quels étaient ses sentiments profonds. Je me suis rendue à lui, aux désirs inexprimables d'un bébé, mais prononcés par le futur homme qu'il sera !

Madaryne serra soudain entre ses mains celle de son ex-mari.

- Notre fils est vraiment exceptionnel… J'ai peur de sa destinée et en même temps j'en suis si fière ! Mais tout ce qui importe, Algie, est qu'on le protège. Il n'est encore qu'un garçonnet !

- Je ne cesserai jamais de prendre soin de lui, sourit Alguérande. C'est dans la famille, c'est dans le sang !

- Je n'en doute plus. Je vous admire ! A bientôt, Algie, dans la mer d'étoiles !

- Partez en paix et en sécurité, tous les deux, fit Alguérande, quelques instants avant d'assister au départ du taxi emmenant son ex-femme et son fils.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Sortant de la salle d'examens de l'hôpital Militaire, Alguérande sourit à la vue de celui qui se tenait dans la pièce d'attente.

- Gander !

- Tu te rappelles donc bien de moi, capitaine, sourit le lhorois.

- On m'a rendu l'accès entier à mes souvenirs. Je n'en ai plus oublié un seul depuis cet instant où mon père est revenu à l'Oasis de Lumélyance. Et je vais bien, on vient de me déclarer « bon pour le service ».

- Mon cerveau électronique a reçu copie des conclusions du check-up de ce médecin dès qu'il les a encodées. Je sais parfaitement comment tu vas, Alguérande ! Je n'ai pas à pirater quoi que ce soit, cela relève de ma fonction de second, j'ai donc eu libre accès à ces informations. Je t'invite à déjeuner ?

- Je meurs de faim !

- J'imagine. L'être biologique que tu es a dû être à jeun pour les tests d'efforts et autres prélèvements. Je suppose que je dois te conduire à une brasserie qui ne sert que de la viande grillée ?

- Viande ou poisson. J'avalerai tout ce qui me sera servi ! rit Alguérande en récupérant sa fiche frappée d'un tampon vert prouvant son état de santé satisfaisant. Mais, et toi… ?

- Alguérande, tu es peut-être un capitaine au génie instinctif, ayant tout appris techniquement parlant à l'Académie, tu n'y connais vraiment rien en Mécanoïde d'ultime génération – et je suis mis à jour à chacun de vos congés biologiques, là je parle pour tous les êtres de chair et de sang.

- Et… ?

- J'ingurgite des aliments, des liquides. Ils sont synthétisés dans les systèmes définis comme mon estomac. J'évacue aussi…

- Passe-moi les détails ! pria Alguérande dans un gloussement alors qu'ils avaient atteint le parking où était stationné le tout-terrain doré du jeune homme. Tu es parfait, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et je suis ton second, capitaine ! Je pourrai répercuter ton bilan médical au _Pharaon_. Leyne Dox a tout reçu en même temps que moi, mais ne serons pas trop de deux pour faire face à l'équipage et être garant de ta santé… Je me suis tellement inquiété !

* * *

Ayant pris place à la terrasse d'une brasserie, Alguérande s'était jeté sur le plateau de fruits de mer servi, dévorant les mollusques à belles dents, vidant les verres de vin blanc glacé tout en se régalant de tranches de pain généreusement beurrées.

Il rejeta une coquille d'huître vide avant d'en prendre une autre pour la gober.

- Tu t'es tracassé ? Vraiment ?

- Le _Pharaon_ est à toi, capitaine. Ce cuirassé et son équipage sont à tes ordres. Nous nous sommes tous languis de toi. Et cet étrange _Deathbird_ apparu au Sanctuaire des Écumeurs, même si tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de m'expliquer, c'est ton cuirassé particulier, non ?

- C'est le cadeau des miens. Un présent qu'ils n'espéraient ne jamais me voir utiliser… Je ne savais même pas…

- La légende dit que ce _Deathbird_ a surgi d'un lac, comme l'épée sidérale d'une légende du passé, poursuivit Gander en se régalant de couteaux à la saveur iodée au possible. C'était déjà toi ? Mais tu avais un âge d'adolescent !

- J'ai subi le pire, très tôt… souffla Alguérande, tout appétit coupé, laissant retomber la pince de homard qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. J'en cauchemarde régulièrement et je ne m'en remettrai jamais… Je ne veux que me concentrer sur ma vie de capitaine, c'est ce que j'arrive à réaliser de moins mal… Gander, est-ce que le cuirassé et l'équipage veulent vraiment de moi ? J'ai des doutes… Je suis encore tellement jeune…

- Et tu es le fils du Pirate le plus renommé de toutes les galaxies ! s'extasia littéralement le lhorois en levant le verre de vin à sa santé. En quelques missions pour la Flotte terrestre, tu nous as menés de bord à bord aux galaxies, et ramenés. Tu as eu l'enseignement, mais tu es d'instinct remarquable. J'espère que tu nous accompagnes toujours ?

Alguérande avala une bouchée de pain.

- Pourquoi je ne repartirais pas ? fit-il avec un étonnement infini dans ses prunelles grises.

Le lhorois posa à son tour les paumes de ses mains bien à plat sur la table.

- Qu'est-donc est devenue cette Oasis, la Ferme, tous ces animaux que tu avais pris en charge ?

Alguérande fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

- Ce monde parfait, créé pour moi, n'était qu'une illusion, qui s'est modulée à chaque fois que je pensais… Lumélyance l'avait réalisée, elle a disparu quand je me suis souvenu… Mais je pense souvent à cette Oasis, elle m'attend, peut-être encore, et la Ferme besoin de moi…

Gander dégagea un minuscule escargot de sa coquille, le goûta, très poivré, et le recracha.

- Ce monde n'existe plus, capitaine Alguérande. N'aie aucune nostalgie. Un certain Khefdan me l'a appris !

- Khefdan, mon nouvel ange gardien…

- Tu savais, pour ces êtres magnifiques, Alguérande ?

- Non… Khefdan était juste, pour moi, le compagnon obligé et créé, de mon enfer paradisiaque…

Le jeune homme hoqueta, se levant brusquement pour courir vers les toilettes.

Très pâle, Alguérande revint s'asseoir à table, prenant par réflexe une huître.

- Je crains que tout ce qui m'attend ne soit que merveilles, et horreurs… Mais je l'accepte. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai espéré un paradis, et mon père me l'a offert, il m'a fait découvrir ce que c'était, après les tortures et sévices de de celle qui avait programmé ma venue au monde… Et j'ai une famille, un fils…

- Tu as les plus belles promesses d'avenir et d'amour qui soient, capitaine. Tu ne peux que les retrouver !

- Merci, Gander. On trinque ?

- A ta santé, capitaine !

Et Alguérande et Gander choquèrent doucement le verre blanc de leurs boissons, sourire infiniment amical aux lèvres, reflétant l'amitié de leurs cœurs.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Pilotant un spacewolf, Alguérande s'était rendu en orbite de la Terre, jusqu'au dock où était arrimé l'_Arcadia_.

- Bienvenue à bord, Algie.

- Merci, Toshiro. Tu vas bien ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

- Nos cuirassés repartiront en même temps vers la mer d'étoiles, sourit le jeune homme. Tout a retrouvé sa place !

- J'en suis heureux, assura le Grand Ordinateur alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au niveau de la passerelle. Ton père a préparé notre départ, sans savoir s'il te laissait derrière lui ou si tu nous accompagnais.

- J'avais encore pas mal de formulaires administratifs à remplir, suite à la visite médicale, avant que la nouvelle ne soit officialisée, je ne pouvais rien lui dire avant.

- A tout à l'heure, Algie.

Alguérande remonta le court couloir et les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent devant lui.

- Bonjour, papa !

- Algie, mon grand, sourit Albator en venant étreindre son fils à la crinière fauve. Au vu de ton sourire, je crois que je peux deviner que tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle.

- Comme je viens de le dire à Toshy, nous allumerons nos réacteurs en même temps !

- Voilà qui me fait plaisir.

Il fronça cependant le sourcil.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de la place que ta mère t'avait trouvée dans cette école vétérinaire ? reprit-il doucement.

Alguérande secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai choisi ma voie, une fois pour toutes, papa. Elle me plaît assez. Et le temps passé dans l'Oasis m'a fait réaliser que je pouvais toujours m'occuper des animaux en même temps ! Le _Pharaon_ est un excellent cuirassé et j'ai des lieutenants efficients.

- Mais es-tu heureux ? insista Albator.

- Oui !

- Alors, c'est tout ce qui est important.

* * *

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ poursuivant l'inspection, Alguérande lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la salle des machines où Maji s'affairait depuis l'aube.

- Je suppose que les autres membres d'équipage suivront ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui, ils ont à nouveau tous répondu présents.

- Tu as déjà établi un plan de vol ?

- Non, rien de particulier. Je pense rejoindre le _Queen Eméraldas_. On devrait faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que Toshiro n'a pas vu sa chérie et leur fils !

- Il me tarde de revoir Auryel, reconnut sans surprise Toshiro. Ce sera son anniversaire et sa mère et moi allons lui donner son premier propre cuirassé.

- Joli cadeau.

Son téléphone sonnant, Alguérande prit la communication.

- Bonjour, Alfie !

Albator s'éloigna de quelques pas afin de laisser le jeune homme parler tranquillement avec son fils.

Alguérande se rapprocha quelques minutes plus tard et tendit le téléphone au grand pirate balafré.

- Alveyron veut parler à son grand-père !

* * *

Dans l'appartement du château arrière, Clio tendit les verres qu'elle venait de remplir aux deux hommes.

- A votre santé ! L'inspection s'est bien passée ?

- L'_Arcadia_ est en parfait état. On va finir de remplir les soutes de vivres et d'armes, et nous pourrons partir comme prévu.

- Je suis contente que tu sois passé voir ton père, Alguérande, il se demandait vraiment où tu en étais de tes projets et n'osait pas trop te questionner !

- Comme si je pouvais lui faire peur, pouffa le jeune homme.

- C'était plutôt la réponse qui me tracassait, avoua son père.

- Alguérande n'agit pas à contrecoeur ? interrogea de fait la Jurassienne.

- Il vient de m'affirmer le contraire.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à supporter les tours que prennent ma vie, même si j'ai de temps en temps du mal à l'encaisser !

- Nous t'aimons, c'est un réflexe de nous soucier de toi, sourit Albator. Et Clio est tellement perméable à nos émotions qu'elle sait tout sans que nous ayons à l'exprimer.

- C'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'être aimé…

- Et tu le mérites plus que tout autre !

- J'ai un message pour vous, intervint Toshiro. Alhannis et Khélye sont en route pour la Maternité !


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Epuisée et radieuse, Khélye sourit à ceux qui venaient d'entrer dans la chambre : ses beaux-parents, Alguérande et Pouchy.

Debout à côté du lit, Alhannis n'était pas moins resplendissant, et tous deux couvaient du regard le bébé blond aux yeux grands ouverts.

- Nous vous présentons Althénor !

Alguérande tendit son téléphone à la jeune mère.

- Ta sœur et Alveyron veulent te féliciter. Je leur enverrai la vidéo tout à l'heure.

Et pendant qu'elle répondait à sa cadette, le nouveau-né passa de bras en bras.

En attendant que la nouvelle petite famille s'installe pour quelques jours au château, ses habitants habituels l'avaient réintégré en milieu d'après-midi.

* * *

Alguérande avait arrêté sa voiture derrière celle de son père et l'avait rejoint dans le grand hall d'entrée.

- Alors, un deuxième petit-fils, tu vas survivre à ce nouveau coup de vieux ? ! gloussa le jeune homme.

- Althénor est assez adorable que pour que je lui pardonne, sourit Albator. Et comme il ne parlera pas avant un moment, je pense pouvoir endurer le choc !

- Mais c'est qu'on devient sage avec le temps, mon pirate préféré ! remarqua Salmanille en glissant son bras sous le sien.

- Ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi, prévint-il dans un éclat de rire. Je risquerais de me venger sur la personne la plus proche de moi !

Alguérande se hâta de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- Froussard !

- Prudent, rectifia le jeune homme.

Albator se tourna alors vers Pouchy.

- Tu restes un peu avec nous ?

- Oui, c'est bien mon intention. Nous serons tous sous ce toit jusqu'à ton départ et à celui d'Algie. Ce sont là des moments trop précieux que pour être gaspillés.

Albator eut alors un regard pour son épouse.

- Salma, tu sais très bien que c'est Pouch' qui a toujours été le vrai sage de la famille !

- De toute façon, je vous aime tous ! affirma-t-elle.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais si chou soit-il, Althénor ne comble pas mon estomac. Je meurs de faim !

- Je vais appeler les cuisines et voir ce qu'elles peuvent nous servir de léger, promit son mari.

Une demie heure plus tard, tous s'attablaient devant des plats froids - hâtivement et soigneusement préparés par un personnel très attentionné envers ses maîtres certains servant au domaine depuis plusieurs générations - piochant allègrement dans les grands plateaux pour dévorer.

Albator servit un verre de vin à Pouchy qui ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Son père lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu es majeur, Pouch', tu peux boire de l'alcool désormais. Mais avec modération !

- Comme vous, les aînés ? pouffa le tout jeune homme.

Et tous s'esclaffèrent alors que Pouchy goûtait au divin breuvage, ses joues prenant immédiatement la couleur du liquide de son verre !

* * *

Accueilli comme le petit prince qu'il était, Althénor égaya instantanément le château des Waldenheim de ses pleurs et gazouillis, prenant fièrement sa place dans la lignée familiale.

Si ses parents étaient fous de lui, ses grands-parents l'étaient plus encore. Et il était inutile de parler de son parrain à la crinière fauve !

Le temps d'apprendre par les nounous comment prendre soin de leur nouveau-né, Alhannis et Khélye s'étaient installés au domaine pour une durée indéterminée.

Retenue sur le lieu de ses concerts, Madaryne ne pouvait physiquement se joindre au bonheur général, mais son aînée la savait de cœur avec eux et elles se contactaient tous les jours pour montrer les, déjà, progrès du bébé et les millimètres et grammes qu'il prenait chaque jours qui passait.

Même s'il faisait glacial, qu'il gelait, personne n'avait pu rester à l'intérieur, la neige tombée en abondance les attirant irrésistiblement, des braseros cependant disposés afin de se réchauffer un peu.

Et immédiatement, les rires avaient fusé, ranimant une atmosphère un peu figée.

Se levant et prenant Salmanille par la main, Albator s'approcha de la rambarde sculptée de la terrasse et sourit à la vue du petit tableau qui lui était donné à voir.

Alhannis et Khélye pouponnaient un Althénor bien à l'abri dans un couffin fermé et chauffé. Alguérande faisait faire des vols de réadaptation au faucon dont il avait soigné l'aile. Alcéllya n'avait d'yeux que pour son fiancé, même si la bataille de boules de neige ne semblait pas loin. Pouchy jonglait avec des sphères de flammes non brûlantes. Et autour de ce petit monde, Truffy un chat au poil café et agitant une sortie de crinière d'hiver cuivrée sautillait joyeusement.

Le sourire du grand brun balafré s'accentua. Le plus précieux de ses univers était réuni, en paix, et ça le rendait heureux au possible.

FIN


End file.
